Recordando nuestra historia!
by alyMorris
Summary: Una mirada al pasado para recordar los momentos que hicieron que mi vida hoy en día( y estoy segura que también será así en mi futuro) esté llena de alegrías, de orgullos, de sueños y metas cumplidas. Mi mayor felicidad, por supuesto, es mi familia, mi esposa y mis amadas hijas son lo más hermoso que Dios y este universo me han podido dar… Nota: personajes propiedad de Glee.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: Holaaa lectores, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, como siempre de mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos BRITTANA *_* también estará incluida faberry por supuesto, todavía no se cómo manejare la historia en futuros capítulos, pero más o menos tengo una idea, así que, disfruten de este pequeño prologo…**

**Pd: estos personajes son de glee, no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mia.**

**Prologo**

Pues bien, creo que he llegado a ese gran punto de mi vida en el cual todos los adultos nos ponemos a analizar cada etapa de nuestros años de vida. Personalmente, siento que mi pasado me hace lograr una sonrisa tan gigante en mi rostro que a veces hace que mis mejillas duelan, y es que a pesar de todo sin las dificultades y los tropiezos que tuve, hoy en día mi presente no sería tan hermoso como lo es ahora.

Una de las cosas que en este presente hace que me sienta muy orgullosa, es la academia de baile de la cual soy socia mayor y también profesora avanzada de baile, mi mejor amiga Quinn fabray es mi socia y también la directora de la academia. Sinceramente no me siento lo suficientemente inteligente como para manejar una academia y las responsabilidades que trae ella consigo, por eso preferí dejarla a cargo de Quinn, ella ha hecho de esta, una academia de renombre en todo new york, y no hay nada que me haga más feliz que ver uno de mis mas grandes sueños logrado. No siempre supe que era lo que yo quería hacer con mi vida, pero si algo tenía muy claro, era que lo que sea que hiciera, tendría que estar relacionado con la danza, eso es lo mío, esa es mi más grande pasión, bueno eso y…

Mis ojos captaron una melena de cabello negro espeso, y un sensual cuerpo color canela, me quede embobada mirando a esa hermosa mujer salir de la casa hacia la piscina, todos mis pensamientos de hace unos minutos se perdieron, todos mis sentidos reconocen cual es su prioridad, y esa prioridad es EllA, Esa hermosa mujer hace que mi cerebro colapse, mi corazón palpite de manera furiosa y mi cuerpo se estremezca con el solo mirarla.

Ella es lo más importante que hay en mi vida, la persona que hace mi mundo girar, ella es la persona que más amo, aparte de mis hijas por supuesto, estoy enamorada de ella desde la primera vez que la vi, y hasta el día de hoy mi sentimientos siguen intactos, aunque creo que en realidad mi amor por ella creció mas allá de lo imaginable, lo que siente mi corazón cuando la ve es algo más grande y mas allá de lo infinito. Quizás exagere, pero nadie siento lo que yo siento.

Con una sonrisa amorosa me aparto de la ventana y tomo la jarra de limonada que había preparado minutos antes y un helado de chocolate, la coloco en la bandeja y salgo hacia la piscina. Veo a mi esposa sentada al borde de la piscina poniéndole bloqueador solar a nuestra hija pequeña que está concentrada en decirle la tabla de multiplicar a su mama, a unos metros más allá esta mi hija mayor sentada de igual manera que su madre, al borde de la piscina con un teléfono, hablando efusivamente y riendo a carcajadas cada 10 segundos, ruedo los ojos fastidiada por mi hija adolescente, ya no hace otra cosa que estar pegada a ese molesto artefacto tecnológico. Camino hasta la mesa y coloco la jarra encima, le hago señas a mi hija para que venga a servirse, me da una asentimiento de cabeza y con la mano me da una seña para decirme que venía en un momento, me encogí de hombros y serví un vaso de limonada para mi esposa y uno para mi, y tomo el helado para mi hija, cuando me iba acercando mis dos chicas voltearon a mirarme con sus sonrisas adorables.

"Mamiiii" grito con energía Emily "Me trajiste mi helado que bien" dijo sonriendo con emoción, yo le sonreí y le entregue el helado para luego darle un beso en la frente. Emily tiene 7 años, ella suele ser mas infantil que es resto de las niñas de su edad, mi hija mayor, Cassie, siempre se está quejando de ella, dice que a veces le causa un poco de vergüenza su comportamiento inmaduro, casi siempre la estoy regañando por sentirse de esa manera con su hermana pequeña, ella solo es un poco diferente y cree que es mejor quedarse en su mundo de fantasía y felicidad eterna, yo no tengo ningún problema con eso, yo era así de pequeña y mírenme ahora, soy una mujer bien formada que ha logrado muchas cosas, la más importante, es tener esta grandiosa familia, por eso no importa de la manera en cómo es Emily, además es una chica adorable y hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, y está muy apegada a nosotras, sus madres, y eso a mí me parece estupendo. Mi esposa dirigió su mirada a mí y me guiño un ojo, le sonreí y le entregue su limonada.

"Gracias hermosa" dijo santana probando el jugo, hizo un sonido de aprobación y luego tomo mi mano para que me agachara y luego me dio un beso en los labios "Un sabor delicioso" yo alce las cejas.

"la limonada o yo?" pregunte sonriendo con picardía.

"Creo que sabes la respuesta" dijo dándome otro beso en los labios, me reí y luego me senté detrás de Emily que se comía su helado con mucho entusiasmo llenándose las mejillas de chocolate, santana la miro y le sonrió con ternura para luego limpiarle la mejilla con su mano, yo en cambio le pase la lengua por su mejilla izquierda.

"MAMAA" chillo mi hija limpiándose con su mano mientras se reía "Eso es asqueroso" dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto luego que su risa se calmo.

"Asqueroso?" pregunte haciéndome la ofendida, justo en ese momento santana le paso la lengua por la otra mejilla, Emily volvió a chillar y se retorció riéndose.

"Me encanta el chocolate" dijo santana lamiéndose los labios "Hija, sabes deliciosa" dijo riéndose.

"No mama, yo no soy comestible" dijo Emily con cara seria, santana y yo la miramos divertida, justo en ese momento mi hija mayor nos interrumpió.

"Madre, te quedo delicioso" dijo Cassie alzando el vaso para luego lanzarme un beso.

"Todo lo que yo hago me queda delicioso" dije sintiéndome orgullosa, todas me miraron serias y luego explotaron en risas, yo las mire frunciendo el ceño "No entiendo el chiste" dije tratando de no sonreír.

"Mama, no te ofendas pero tu… no cocinas nada bien" dijo Cassie con precaución.

"Si mami, Cassie tiene razón" dijo Emily, yo la mire dándole una mirada ofendida.

"vamos nena, todas sabemos que no cocinas, la que cocina en esta casa soy yo" dijo santana divertida.

"Pero yo sé hacer panquecas" proteste "A ustedes les gusta, ustedes se las comen" todas empezaron a toser estruendosamente, las mire con la boca abierta "No puede ser, ustedes se comen mi comida… obligadas?"

"B-bueno, obligadas obligadas pues n-no…" dijo Cassie.

"Noo mami, es solo que son un poco…" intento Emily, santana la interrumpió.

"No lo sé, raras?" dijo.

"Raras por el aspecto?" pregunte ofendida.

"No… más bien… por el sabor" dijo santana.

"Es decir, son horribles" dije un poco herida.

"NO" gritaron las 3.

"Esta bien, no hay problema, no vuelvo a hacer mas esas cosas horribles que yo llamo panquecas" dije con el ceño fruncido, luego me levante "Voy a buscar más hielo" dije para luego caminar a la mesa a buscar la jarra y llevarla a la cocina, después de alejarme un poco escuche que Emily le hablo a santana.

"Está molesta con nosotras?" dijo en voz baja, la imagine haciendo un puchero.

"No no no nena, ya voy a hablar con ella, comete tu helado" dijo santana, entre a la cocina y apoye las manos en el mesón, unos segundos después sentí a santana entrar, yo estaba a espaldas de ella.

"Nena… estas molesta?" pregunto santana con cautela, yo no respondí, solo me encogí de hombros, la oí suspirar y luego sentí su cuerpo caliente contra el mío, me abrazo y entrelazo sus manos sobre mi abdomen y puso su cabeza en mi hombro "Lo siento nena, solo estábamos bromeando, en realidad si nos gustan tus panquecas" dijo, yo gire a mirarla con el ceño fruncido "Ey, lo digo en serio, porque crees que cuando yo digo para hacerlas las niñas me dicen que no, que prefieren las tuyas" dijo, yo sonreí, porque era cierto eso.

"Lo siento, creo que exagere" dije sintiéndome como una tonta.

"Si, lo hiciste" dijo santana "Pero te ves linda cuando te enojas" dijo guiñándome un ojo y besando mi frente, yo le sonreí y luego fije mi mirada nuevamente fuera de la ventana, nos quedamos en silencio y luego ella hablo nuevamente "Britt, estas bien?" me encogí de hombros sin responder, después de unos minutos finalmente suspire y hable.

"No lose, solo he estado pensando mucho todo el día" dije en voz baja, san me dio un suave apretón en el vientre y respondió un curioso.

"Pensando acerca de qué…?"

"El pasado, tu, yo, la forma en que nos conocimos, la universidad, las niñas, la academia, mi vida, de todo…" dije suspirando y girándome para quedar cara a cara con mi esposa, ella entrecerró los ojos en mí.

"Esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que estés mañana cumpliendo año?" pregunto santana, la mire y medite un momento.

"Es posible, quizás…" dije encogiéndome de hombros, ella me miro con cariño.

"Nena, son solo 38 años, estas joven todavía, hermosa, sexy, sigues igual de talentosa y lo mejor de todo, es que te sigo amando con locura" dijo santana entrelazando su mano con la mía, le di una sonrisa.

"También te amo" le dije dándole un beso en los labios, luego de un momento pregunte "Recuerdas como nos conocimos?" santana sonrió de manera tímida, me encantaba que a estas alturas de nuestras vidas, tantos años compartidos juntas, yo aun pueda causar ese efecto en ella.

"Jamás olvidaría el momento más feliz de mi vida" dijo santana con sinceridad.

"bueno, desde mi perspectiva, yo pensé que había sido el peor día de tu vida" dije entrecerrando los ojos en ella.

"Derramaste una bebida en mi" dijo santana encogiéndose de hombros "Además, pudo que en ese momento fui horrible contigo, pero si no hubieses empapado mi camiseta preferida, no estuviéramos donde estamos ahora, así que yo lo veo y recuerdo ese día, como el mejor de mi vida" dijo.

"tú me conociste allí, yo te conocí antes" confesé yo, ella me dio una mirada sorprendida y yo asentí con una sonrisa.

"Cuéntame sobre eso" dijo ella, luego dijo rápidamente "Cuéntame nuestra historia, quiero oírla, para revivirla nuevamente" dijo tomándome de la mano y luego llevándome a la sala de estar para luego sentarnos en nuestro gran sofá, "Quiero oírlo absolutamente todo britt"

"Es una historia muy larga" dije yo.

"Tengo toda mi vida para escucharte" me dijo ella con ternura.

"Y no tiene fin" dije acomodándome de espalda entre las piernas de santana que estaba acostada.

"Nuestra historia, es algo que no tiene fin" dijo ella con toda la sinceridad y amor del mundo.

"Entonces ponte cómoda porque…" en ese momento entraron mis hijas a la sala precipitadamente.

"YO QUIERO OIR ESA HISTORIA" grito Emily sentándose en el otro sofá.

"Y yo mucho mas, jamás se han tomado el tiempo para contármela" dijo Cassie sentándose al lado de su hermana, mis tres chicas me miraron expectantes esperando que empezara.

"Está bien, está bien" dije alzando los brazos para estirarme. Tomando un largo suspiro, me adentre en mis pensamientos, y con una sonrisa comencé a relatar los momentos que dieron inicio a este presente lleno de felicidad…

**NOTA: Espero que les haya gustado, por motivos de trabajo y estudio no actualizare tan seguido, y además de el hecho de que no tengo algo claro de cómo comenzar la historia en sí, así que lo más pronto que pueda, estaré por aquí actualizando este fic, un abrazo, nos leemos pronto.**

**PD: Si tienen alguna idea, no duden en hacérmela saber, lo apreciaría mucho…**


	2. capitulo 2

**NOTA: volví mas pronto de lo que prefería xd pero la idea vino a mi cabeza así que simplemente lo escribí, disfruten…**

**CAPITULO 1**

Mi madre siempre ha dicho que tengo uno de los peores defectos que alguien pueda tener, el llegar tarde a todos lados, No es mi culpa es solo que soy alguien que suele distraerse con facilidad, pero hoy de todos los días eso no debió haber pasado. Llegaba tarde a clases, a mi primera clase de danza contemporánea en una de las mejores escuelas de artes del mundo, Juilliard.

Cuando Salí de la secundaria no tenía ningún plan sobre el que hacer con mi vida, pensé que tal vez podría trabajar en una heladería, sería totalmente grandioso comer un helado de chocolate gratis todos los días, sin embargo, hace un mes una amiga que se graduó y estuvo en el equipo de porristas conmigo, me pidió que la cubriera en una clase que ella estaba impartiendo a niños de 6 a 10 años, accedí por supuesto, me encantan los niños porque me llevo muy bien con ellos y además amo bailar, es algo que me apasiona y hace que mi mente y corazón sonrían de felicidad y tranquilad.

Cuando mi clase termino y despedí a los chicos con sus padres a sus casas, tuve la oportunidad de quedarme en el salón yo sola y no pude evitar conectar mis audífonos y dejar mi cuerpo fluir con los compases y el ritmo de la música, mis piernas y mis brazos suelen tener vida propia cuando alguna melodía suena, simplemente me dejo llevar como el agua en un rio, es algo así como una segunda naturaleza. Cuando terminó la canción e hice mi último movimiento, abrí los ojos y escuche unos aplausos, me gire y vi a una mujer parada en la puerta con una sonrisa y una expresión de asombro marcado en su rostro.

"Tienes talento" mM dijo "Mucho talento, jovencita" la mire con una sonrisa tímida.

"Gracias" Conteste recogiendo mi agua y tomando un sorbo, la mujer me observo y arrugó el entrecejo pensativo.

"Ves clases de danza aquí?" Me pregunto.

"No, yo solo vine a cubrir una clase que una amiga me pidió como favor" Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Estudias algo?" Volvió a preguntar, baje la mirada un poco avergonzada conmigo misma, no había conseguido entrar a alguna universidad por lo bajo de mi promedio, si apenas pude salir y graduarme de la secundaria, entrar en una universidad era algo que me parecía imposible, sobre todo porque no soy muy inteligente…

"No señora… todavía no" Dije mirando a mis manos.

"Te gusta la danza?" Pregunto nuevamente, la mire con una sonrisa tirando de mis labios.

"Me encanta, es lo que más amo hacer y lo único que sé hacer en realidad…" Dije mordiéndome el labio, luego mire a la mujer con el ceño fruncido, no sabía porque me estaba haciendo tantas preguntas.

"Has escuchado sobre Juilliard?" Me pregunto, la mire como si fuera de otro planeta. Que si había escuchado de Juilliard? Por supuesto que si, se todo acerca de Juilliard, siempre tuve ese deseo de alguna vez pisar esa universidad donde tantos excelentes y talentosos bailarines han estado, es una de las mejores universidades de arte que hay a nivel nacional e incluso, internacional. No soy alguien muy inteligente pero si de algo conozco, es del baile.

"Por supuesto que sí, Juilliard es lo mejor de lo mejor" Respondí con una sonrisa, la mujer me devolvió la sonrisa y me guiño un ojo.

"Alguna vez has pensado estudiar allí?" La mire como si hubiese dicho algo tonto y solté un bufido.

"Por supuesto que sí, todos los que amamos bailar hemos soñado con estudiar allí, pero es casi imposible entrar" Dije encogiéndome de hombro desanimada.

"Porque piensas que es imposible entrar?" Me pregunto, la mire un poco irritada, ya el cuestionario estaba empezando a molestarme, yo odiaba que me preguntaran tantas cosas.

"Solo los mejores entran allí" Dije, ella me miro y alzo las cejas.

"Eso es totalmente cierto" Dijo ello con una sonrisa, luego inclino su cabeza observándome "Cómo te llamas jovencita?"

"Brittany S. Pierce, señora" Le respondí ya tomando mi bolso para irme.

"Bueno, Brittany S. Pierce, te gustaría hacer una audición para entrar a la universidad de Juilliard?" Me pregunto alzando una ceja, detuve mi mano a medio camino de agarrar el bolso y abrí la boca sorprendida sin poder entender realmente que me quería decir.

"D-disculpe, Pero que dijo?" Pregunte tartamudeando.

"Lo que acabas de escuchar" Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, yo fruncí el seño.

"Quien es usted?" Pregunte mirándola con recelo.

"Soy…" Abrió los brazos y dijo "La dueña de esta academia" Luego bajo los brazos sonriendo "Y soy profesora de danza clásica en…" Me miro con su sonrisa ensanchándose cada vez mas "Juilliard." Finalizo. La mire con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa.

"USTED DA CLASES ALLI?" Grite emocionada, ella se echo a reír y asintió.

"Si, desde hace mucho tiempo" Me dijo, la mire sonriendo con admiración "Por eso te estoy preguntando si te gustaría hacer una audición para entrar allí" Sentí mi corazón palpitar con fuerza.

"De verdad c-cree que soy lo suficientemente buena como para entrar?" Pregunte con inseguridad, ella me miro dándome una sonrisa simpática.

"Tienes un talento que hace mucho tiempo no veía en alguien" Dijo ella, yo asentí orgullosa de mi misma, pero luego mi sonrisa cayó.

"Pero… Juilliard es una universidad muy costosa… mis padres no podrían pagarla" Dije decepcionada con un revoltijo en el estomago.

"Ven a la audición" Me dijo ella "Si mis colegas ven lo que yo vi en ti, entraras a Juilliard con una beca completa hasta tu graduación, siempre que te esfuerces lo mas que puedas con todas tus notas" Yo la mire sin saber que decir "La audición será en New York, en una semana" Camino hacia a mí y me entrego su tarjeta personal "Piénsalo y llámame, te estoy ofreciendo esta oportunidad porque pienso que tú y tu talento son algo que Juilliard tiene que ver, pero recuerda que así como tú, hay unos cuantos mas, así que no lo pienses mucho " Me dijo con sinceridad, la mire sin saber que decir, estaba tan emocionada que mis lagrimas salieron sin permiso, con una sonrisa la abrace con fuerza y le di las gracias, una semana después viaje desde san francisco a new york, me presente en la audición y baile con todo el corazón, todos me miraron asombrados y convencidos de que yo era algo que valía la pena para esa universidad, no hubo un momento más feliz en mi vida que cuando me dijeron que había logrado entrar.

Así que me mude rápidamente a New york, mis padres aunque tristes de que yo me despegara de su lado, estaban muy orgullosos y felices de por mí, me dieron todo su apoyo, me vinieron a traer aquí junto con todas mis cosas a los departamentos donde vivían los estudiantes becados de Juilliard, a mis padres y a mí nos encanto mi nuevo pequeño departamento que hasta el día en que me graduara yo tendría que llamar, hogar. Todo el papeleo fue apresurado porque yo audicione 2 semanas después de que las clases ya habían comenzado, así que cuando llegue a New yor tenía un mes prácticamente perdido de clases, pero yo estaba segura de que podía recuperarme y ponerme al día.

Entonces aquí estaba yo corriendo por los pasillos de Juilliard intentando encontrar el salón donde iba a ver mi primer día de clases, Normalmente me perdía en los pasillos de la secundaria tratando de encontrar mi salón, hoy era el triple de difícil porque no conocía la universidad y al parecer todos estaban en clases, a lo largo del pasillo escuche varios sonidos de violines y pianos, supuse que eran los chicos de música, justo en ese momento frene "Por supuesto Brittany, te equivocaste de edificio" me dije a mi misma en voz alta pegando mi mano contra mi frente, respire hondo y me gire para correr al otro edificio, sin embargo una voz me detuvo en seco.

"Vamos, inténtalo de nuevo, estoy seguro de que puedes clavar esa nota" dijo un chico, me asome por la ventanilla de la puerta y observe el pequeño estudio, habían un par de guitarras, un violonchelo y un piano de cola el cual estaba tocando el chico que hablo, movía sus dedos con mucha elegancia dejando escapar sonidos hermosos, pero eso no fue lo que me cautivo.

Mi corazón se detuvo por lo que me pareció, fueron miles de años, parada al lado del piano con una partitura en la mano, estaba lo que yo podría definir, como la mujer más exorbitantemente hermosa de todo el universo, la boca se me seco al verla, su cabello negro azabache suelto en suaves rizos, su color de piel, sus labios gruesos y sensuales, sus adorables mejillas suavemente sonrojadas, sus ojos oscuros que parecían tener un campo de protección que no te podía dejar ver mas allá, Todo lo que vi, toda Ella me pareció perfecta, hizo que mi corazón latiera salvajemente como si estuviera tratando decirme algo. La chica abrió su boca para cantar y, si fuera posible mi corazón latió con más fuerza con la que alguna vez había latido, tenía una hermosa y sensual voz que jamás había escuchado en alguien.

"Bien, ahora si es perfecta" Dijo el chico sonriéndole, la chica sonrió con suficiencia.

"Disculpa que haces allí?" Dijo una voz detrás de mí, me congele y luego me gire para ver quién era, una chica algo pasada de peso, negra y con aspecto de diva me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Y-yo lo siento, es que me perdí" Dije un poco apenada de que me encontraran espiando un ensayo, la chica se coloco las manos en las cadera y me alzo una ceja.

"Estudias aquí? No te había visto" Cuestiono ella.

"Sí, bueno no" Balbucee, al chica frunció el entrecejo.

"Si o no?" Pregunto molesta, yo suspire para calmarme.

"Si, pero estoy empezando hoy y no sé donde esta mi salón" Dije con más seguridad.

"En música?" Pregunto con cautela.

"No" Negué con la cabeza "En danza" Dije, ella asintió.

"Que clase tienes?"

"Danza contemporánea" Conteste, ella asistió comprendiendo.

"Eso está al final del pasillo, doblas a la derecha y en la segunda puerta está el salón de danza" Dijo ella señalando al pasillo.

"Oh muchas gracias" Dije sonriendo con agradecida, ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Está bien, será mejor que vayas, estas retrasada" Dijo ella.

"Oh si, claro, ya me voy" Dije "Gracias, eh…?"

"Mercedes" Dijo ella.

"Mercedes" Repetí "Brittany" Dije, ella asintió con una sonrisa "Muchas gracias mercedes, cuidate"

"Nos veremos por allí Brittany" dijo ella sacudiendo su mano en un adiós, le sonreí y con una última vista a esa chica cantante misteriosa, fui a encontrar mi salón de clases.

_5 minutos más tardes…_

"Por fin" Dije con un gran suspiro mirando el cartel pegado en la puerta del salón que decía "_salón de danza_" Me incline de puntillas y mire por la ventana, adentro aproximadamente 50 chicos y chicas estaban sentados en el piso de madera escuchando atentamente lo que decía, la que supuse yo, era la profesora , respirando profundo entre al salón. Cuando entre todas las cabezas se giraron para mirar hacia mí, la profesora me miro frunciendo el ceño molesta por la interrupción.

"Disculpa, quien eres? Porque entras a mi clase de esa manera?" Pregunto la profesora, yo me sonroje avergonzada.

"S-Soy Brittany p-pierce" Tartamudee nerviosa por sentir todas las miradas en mi "Soy nueva… adicioné hace una semana… y hoy es mi primer día de clases…" Dije tímidamente, la profesora me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y luego su cara se ilumino.

"Claro, ya sé quién eres tú" Dijo ella chasqueando los dedos "Eres la chica que vino desde san francisco cierto?" Yo asentí.

"Si soy yo" Dije.

"Mi nombre es Cassandra July, soy la profesora de danza contemporánea" Dijo ella, yo asentí "Porque estas llegando a esta hora?" Me pregunto alzando una ceja "Estas retrasada casi una hora"

"S-si" respondí sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse nuevamente "Tuve muchos problemas para encontrar este salón, me perdí…" Admití apenada, la profesora asintió comprensivamente.

"Está bien, hoy te lo perdono, pero que sea la última vez, si vuelves a llegar tarde de nuevo no entraras a mi clase por un mes" Dijo ella severamente, yo asentí frenéticamente "Bien, ve a sentarte" Me ordeno, camine rápidamente y me senté en la parte de atrás lejos de la mirada de todos mis compañeros. Puse mi bolso en el piso, me senté cruzando las piernas y puse toda mi atención en lo que decía mi profesora, o bueno, eso intente ya que sentía la mirada de alguien clavada en mi, gire mi cabeza y vi a una chica rubia de ojos verdes mirarme con una sonrisa.

"Ey chica de san francisco, como te va? Soy Quinn" Susurro ella mirando hacia la profesora para asegurarse de que no la escucho.

"Ey, soy Brittany" Dije extendiendo mi mano, ella la tomo y la sacudió.

"Entonces, que tan buena eres bailando?" Pregunto ella alzando una perfecta ceja depilada, yo la mire frunciendo el ceño.

"Porque la pregunta?" Pregunte.

"Debes ser muy buena, Cassandra jamás perdona a alguien que entre tarde a su clase y menos si fue un retraso de casi una hora" Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

"Debe ser porque soy nueva, eso es todo" Dije yo, ella me miro como si fuera una tonta.

"3 chicas y 2 chicos llegaron tarde el primer día de clases, ella no los dejo entrar por 1 semana, cuando se volvieron a presentar y ella los vio bailar un par de minutos, los volvió a echar y les dijo que no volvieran a su clase porque su mediocridad probablemente se pagaría a nosotros, volvieron a entrar hace una semana con la advertencia de que mejoraran sus pasos y que jamás volvieran a llegar tarde" Dijo ella alzando las cejas, yo la mire sorprendida "Por eso imagino que debes ser muy buena" Intente decir algo pero no sabía que, dos chicos asomaron sus cabezas detrás de Quinn y me sonrieron, uno era un asiático y el otro era un moreno con rasgos de judíos (Me pareció un poco rara su combinación)

"Soy Mike" Dijo el chico asiático.

"Y yo Jacob, pero puedes decirme jake" Dijo el moreno guiñándome un ojo.

"Brittany" les dije sonriéndoles.

"Lo sabemos, hemos escuchado algunas cosas de ti" Dijo Mike.

"En serio?" pregunte sorprendida.

"Por supuesto, pero no dijeron que eras tan hermosa" Dijo jake sonriéndome de manera coqueta, Mike resoplo y Quinn rodo los ojos.

"Ignóralo, el es asi" Dijo Quinn.

"Que cosas han escuchado sobre mi?" Pregunte con curiosidad.

"Bueno que eres una pupila de Isabelle Wrigth, que te trajo desde san francisco porque vio mucho potencial y talento en ti, ha hablado muchas cosas buenas sobre ti, eso es algo raro ya que Isabelle no habla así de sus estudiantes, la última vez que sintió admiración hacia alguien, fue con Alexandra Blasucci una bailarina que se graduó hace 3 años y ahora está en parís bailando con uno los grupos de ballet más famoso de Europa" Dijo Quinn, la mire un poco sorprendida sintiéndome orgullosa de mi y agradecida con Isabelle.

"Pues… Wooh, estoy algo sorprendida realmente" Balbucee, en ese momento Cassandra dio una palmada que me hizo girar mi rostro hacia ella.

"Bien quiero verlos bailar en pareja" Dijo, todos giraron sus cabezas a los lados para ver con quien ponerse "Pero yo elegiré las parejas" dijo ella haciendo a todos suspirar desanimados, nos miro a todos con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que puso sus ojos en mi "Tu" Dijo señalándome a mi "Y tú" Señalo a Mike que se levanto con una sonrisa, yo me levante con un poco de nervios "Bien, todo bailarín tiene que saber desplazarse con todos los ritmos de la música, y debe saber cómo sincronizar su cuerpo con el de otros bailarines, cada uno puede tener un estilo particular de bailar, pero al final la danza es una sola. Sabiendo esto quiero que escuchen esta canción, tiene 2 ritmos en uno, quiero que disfruten la música y que se compenetren el uno con el otro… o por lo menos que lo intenten" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, luego camino hacia el reproductor y nos dio una mirada interrogativa de "_Están listos_?" Yo asentí.

"Bien, hagamos esto chica nueva" Dijo Mike con una sonrisa, un segundo después "Bust your car" de jazmine Sullivan, comenzó a sonar, particularmente me encantaba esa canción, esa mezcla entre tango y hip hop me encantaba. Mike dispuso de mi cuerpo como él quiso y mi cuerpo le respondió obedeciendo los movimientos de manera sincronizada con el suyo, nuestro ritmo era el mismo, nuestra manera de bailar era casi igual solo que la mía era más técnica mientras que la de él era más relajada y espontanea, mas hip hop, y sin embargo nos complementamos de una manera muy impresionante, el ultimo compas de la canción sonó y mi cuerpo termino arqueándose con Mike tomándome de la cintura con sus manos. Un estallido de aplausos se hizo escuchar, Me enderece nuevamente jadeando pesadamente y sonríe secándome el sudor.

"Wohh, eres impresionante" Me dijo Mike con una sonrisa de admiración.

"Tu también" Le dije sonriéndole.

"Nada mal" dijo Cassandra asintiendo con la cabeza "Pero estoy segura de que puede ser mejor, Brittany tienes mucho estilo, elegancia y técnica, pero te falta mucho mas por aprender, eres una novata ante mis ojos, pero sin duda mucho mejor que todos tus compañeros, esto es apenas el principio, esfuérzate y saldrás de aquí por todo lo alto" me dijo, luego miro a Mike "Tienes que dejar el hip hop un poco al lado, esto es Juilliard y como bailarín de esta institución tienes que permitirnos sacarte de tu rutina, hip hop no solo es lo que existe en el mundo de la danza, necesito que aprendas eso de acuerdo?" Mike asintió "Bien, todos arriba, Mike y Brittany al frente, los demás por hoy pueden elegir a quien quieran" dijo ella, todos suspiraron contentos y se levantaron a buscar a su pareja, sonreí sintiendo una emoción sobrecogedora dentro de mi "Este es mi lugar, esto es lo que quiero" dije en voz alta.

_Dos horas después…_

Creo que acabo de confirmar que lo mío es mas la práctica que la teoría, la clase de historia de la danza fue en extremo de aburrida, de hecho deje de escuchar al profesor después de 5 minutos, pero ahora que acabo de salir me estoy sintiendo un poco culpable porque le dije a Isabelle que daría lo mejor de mí en todas las clases, así no me gustaran, suspire y prometí pensar sobre ello más tarde, ahora mismo lo que quería era comer. Por suerte la cafetería me la encontré mientras vagaba por los pasillos cuando estaba perdida, camine rumbo a la cafetería y luego me detuve al ver el salón donde había visto a la hermosa cantante, mire hacia los lados y luego me asome por la ventanilla, suspire derrotada al ver que no había nadie allí, con una pizca de decepción seguí de largo hacia la cafetería. Cuando entre tropecé con un par de personas, era hora del almuerzo y todos los estudiantes estaban aquí, hice una pequeña fila de casi 40 personas y pedí un sándwich y un jugo de fresa, camine con mi bandeja en busca de algún lugar donde sentarme hasta que escuche mi nombre, gire mi cabeza buscando la voz y luego vi unos brazos agitándose, sonreí y camine hacia los chicos.

"Ey Brittany" dijo Quinn sonriéndome.

"Ella es ESA brittany?" pregunto una chica de cabello castaño algo pequeña y también con aspecto de ser engreída y algo insoportable también parecía ser judía(se parecía en algo a jake), no había notado que estaba allí con los chicos.

"Si nena, es ella" dijo Quinn sonriéndole a esa chica con cariño.

"Me conoces?" pregunte mirándola extrañada.

"Bueno duh, la mayoría de aquí te aquí te conoce todos hemos escuchado de ti" dijo ella hablando con rapidez.

"Cierto, hasta los de música sabemos sobre ti" dijo otra chica de cabello castaño y ojos grandes y azules, ella se veía más humilde y amable, jake le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

"Eres un poco famosa" dijo una chica asiática que estaba al lado de Mike "Ademas Mike me hablo sobre la clase de hoy, esta tan emocionado como un niño de 5 años con juguete nuevo" dijo ella besándole la mejilla.

"Es que brittany es impresionante" dijo Mike sonriendo.

"Bueno parece que soy algo famosa y todo mundo me conoce, que espectacular" dije un poco incomoda.

"No te preocupes, aprenderás a vivir así, yo llegue igual que tu" dijo la chica al lado de Quinn examinando sus uñas "Soy rachel barbra berry, por cierto, soy la novia de Quinn" dijo ella besando la mejilla de Quinn quien le sonrió con adoración, alce mis cejas sorprendida.

"Que pasa? No me digas que eres una de esas chicas homofóbicas" dijo Quinn levantando una ceja.

"Nah, juagamos en el mismo equipo" dije encogiéndome de hombros "Es solo que no pensé que fueras gay, mi gaydar no me funciono hoy, pensé que eras de esas princesas que estaban con el chico más lindo de la universidad, sabes de esas chicas superficiales" dije sinceramente.

"Vaya, no sabía que daba esa impresión" dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

"Pues britt tiene razón" dijo Mike, todos los demás asintieron y Quinn resoplo.

"Pero que tenemos aquí" dijo una voz algo conocida, todos nos giramos para ver a la persona "No puede ser, son la pareja mas adorable de todo Julliard".

"Que haces aquí? No deberías de estar en tu mesa atragantándote de bolitas de carne?" dijo Quinn mordazmente, mercedes le lanzo una mirada asesina.

"Graciosa" dijo mercedes sonriéndole falsamente "Tu sentido del humor es tan grande como el tamaño de busto de tu novia"

"Qué demonios buscas aquí?" pregunto Quinn irritada, mercedes se echo a reír.

"MERCEDES VEN AQUÍ, DEJA A LA RUBIA TONTA Y A SU HOBBIT EN PAZ" grito alguien que estaba en las mesas de el fondo, gire mi cabeza para ver quién era, mi corazón dio un vuelco, era ella, era mi hermosa cantante, la mire fijamente para ver si lograba atrapar su mirada pero ella estaba centrada en mirar con el ceño fruncido a mercedes.

"Brittany?" gire mi cabeza y mire a mercedes que me daba una expresión sorprendida.

"Ey Mercedes" dije dándole una sonrisa incomoda, no me gusto la manera en que se burlo de Quinn y de su novia, aunque se aun poco molesta.

"Como te fue en clases?" me pregunto ignorando los ceños fruncidos de todos en la mesa.

"Mmm… bien, me fue muy bien…" dije mirando a los chicos.

"Quieres largarte de aquí? Estoy intentando comer y tu presencia no me deja ni siquiera masticar" dijo rachel.

"No es mi problema hobbit" espeto mercedes.

"MERCEDES" Grito la chica de nuevo, mercedes soltó un bufido.

"Si te cansas de estar con estos perdedores, no dudes, puedes venir y sentarte con nosotros" me dijo mercedes señalando la mesa en donde estaba la chica cantante.

"lo tendre en cuenta…" le respondi, ella asintió y se giro hacia el resto de los chicos.

"Nos vemos luego perdedores" dijo para luego caminar a su mesa.

"La odio" dijo Quinn masajeándose la sien, todos asintieron de acuerdo.

"Ella odia mi espectacular talento" dijo rachel, todos menos Quinn rodaron los ojos.

"Quien es ella" le pregunte a Quinn mirando hacia la chica al lado de mercedes, Quinn frunció el ceño.

"Ughh, ella es lo que yo llamo, una GRAN perra" dijo Quinn resoplando.

"Porque dices eso?" pregunte bruscamente, no me gusto que la insultara así.

"Porque lo es" dijo Quinn, todos volvieron a asentir.

"Es santana lopez" dijo Mike "Es una de las chicas con mejor voz de esta escuela, su talento es tan grande como su Ego"

"Y como la cuenta bancaria de sus padres" añadió la chica asiática.

"Y sexy" dijo jake para luego recibir un golpe por parte de la que imagine, era su novia "Auch" se quejo jake sobándose.

"Es una presumida que no tiene tanto talento como todos aseguran" dijo Rachel con disgusto. Yo seguí mirándola fijamente, sin aparte la mirada ni un segundo, ignorando todos los comentarios que hacían los chicos.

"No brittany" dijo Quinn haciéndome apartar la mirada de santana para mirarla a ella.

"No qué?" pregunte.

"Ni la mires" respondió "Ella es una idiota homofóbica, se la pasa burlándose de mi relación con rachel. Fija tu mirada en otra parte, todo menos ella" dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Solo me pareció linda, no le iba a pedir matrimonio" dije en tono defensivo, Quinn me miro por unos segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza. Los chicos se olvidaron del mal rato con mercedes y se dispusieron a hablar de trivialidades, yo fingí escucharlos pero mi mente solo estaba pensando en ella, en esa chica hermosa con voz sensual, gire mi cabeza para mirarla y sonreí al verla reírse, toda ella era tan hermosa y única como su nombre, santana…

**NOTA: Espero que les haya gusto, háganme saber que piensan, nos leemos luego…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Ey, volví :D de nuevo estuve escuchando música y se me vinieron ideas sobre el capitulo a la mente, así que tome mi pc y empecé a escribir, así que disfruten de este capítulo, y si hay algún error, traten de ignorarlo JAJA**

**Capitulo 2**

_Un mes después._

"Britt, te dije que a las 8 estuvieras lista, yo ya estoy aquí esperándote" se quejo Quinn a través del teléfono, me la imagine frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo sé, Lo sé Q, solo dame 5 minutos y estaré allá abajo, lo prometo" dije poniendo mi teléfono en el hombro y pegándolo en mi oreja para poder ponerme mis botas de tacón alto, deslice el cierre y me levante.

"Está bien, te veo en 5 minutos o si no me voy" Me dijo para luego colgarme.

Suspire y me mire en el espejo, le di a mi rostro los últimos toques del maquillaje y luego revise mi cartera para asegurarme de que tenía todo, con un asentimiento Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras lo más rápido que mis tacones me permitieron, en la entrada estaba Quinn, llevaba un vestido gris que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y una chaqueta negra que cubría sus hombros combinada con sus tacones negros altos, y por supuesto, una expresión de grandeza y seguridad grabada en el rostro, giro su cabeza y me miro levantando una ceja.

"Excelente, has batido tu record, bajaste en 4 minutos" dijo ella resoplando.

"Y me siento orgullosa de eso" le dije sonriendo, ella se echo a reír negando con la cabeza "Donde esta rachel?"

"Se fue adelante con kurt, dijo que la encontrara allá" dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bien, entonces vámonos" dije caminando hacia ella "Hoy es noche de FIESTA" grite mientras aplaudía y luego pasaba mi brazo por encima de su hombro, Quinn soltó una risa y luego deslizo su brazo por mi cintura. Ya habíamos formado un gran lazo de confianza, me agradaba porque ella era una chica muy divertida y siempre me tenia paciencia en todo, no me ha tratado hasta ahora como los chicos de la secundaria y como algunos chicos de aquí que piensan que soy una estúpida, además Quinn tiene un sentido de protección hacia a mí, lo que me hace sentir muy reconfortable a su alrededor.

Este mes que paso fue totalmente duro para todos nosotros, pero sobre todo para mi, estuve poniéndome al día con todas las clases que había perdido en el mes pasado, por suerte, las clases prácticas a mí se me hicieron fáciles de llevar, las teóricas… no tanto, sin embargo Quinn estuvo allí para ayudarme. Mis profesoras están más que encantadas conmigo, dicen que aprendo y domino sus enseñanzas con mucha rapidez, sobre todo Isabelle, dice que tomó una buena decisión al traerme aquí, y la verdad, yo estoy de acuerdo con ella.

New York ha sido un gran cambio para mí estilo de vida acostumbrada, es tan diferente a san francisco, que por el contrario a New york es un una ciudad mucho más calmada, pero sin embargo me encanta estar aquí, new york es esplendida, brillante, artística y muy movida, me perdí un par de veces cuando estuve recorriéndola yo sola, tuve que llamar a Quinn para que fuera a buscarme porque no encontraba el camino correcto hasta el metro o hasta mi casa, ya ahora conozco un poco mas y no me pierdo tanto, incluso encontré mi lugar preferido, un pequeño estanque de patitos que hay en central park, me encanta ese lugar, he ido varias veces solo a sentarme allí y ver a los patitos nadar durante horas, nadie va allí y hace que sienta como si fuera mi lugar secreto, solo mío.

Otra cosa que he hecho en este mes, es mirar furtivamente a santana cada vez que pasa cerca de donde yo estoy, parezco una acosadora pero siento que no puedo dejar de mirarla cuando entra en mi rango de vista, ella es alguien cautivadora, no solo por lo hermosa que es, es otra cosa, yo siento que tiene algo que hace que mi atención siempre este puesta en ella, siempre la estoy buscando para poder observarla, y no sé porque pero pienso que desarrolle un instinto, cada vez que estoy haciendo cualquier cosa y ella viene caminado a pocos metros, o a medio kilometro de distancia, mi cabeza se levanta y observa en todas las direcciones, y siempre la encuentra.

Sin embargo, no es algo mutuo… nunca en todo este mes que he estado aquí, me ha mirada o se ha percatado de mi presencia, incluso cuando vamos caminando por el mismo pasillo, o cuando va hablando con mercedes que se aparta un poco de ella y me saluda enérgicamente y me abraza, ella siempre está en el teléfono o se pone a charlar con alguien más, pero jamás, jamás me ha mirado, es como si yo fuera invisible para ella, como si no existiera. En cambio yo, conozco muchas cosas de ella, por ejemplo: se que arruga su nariz cuando se ríe, se que frunce el ceño y entrecierra los ojos cuando está muy concentrada, se que el estilo de música que más le gusta es jazz, se que está en su segundo año de carrera (igual que mercedes y rachel), se que sabe tocar el piano y la guitarra, se muchas cosas que casi nadie se ha percatado, y una de las cosas que odio saber, es que tiene novio. Sé que es estúpido, pero me hace sentir celosa cada vez que la veo con ese chico llamado Ryder, el tipo es un idiota, se nota a miles de kilómetros de distancia, siento que no es alguien que está a la altura de ella… está bien, se que pueda exagerar tal vez un poco y no sé exactamente como es el, pero eso, es lo que yo quiero creer…

Quinn y yo no sabíamos en que casa era la fiesta, casi no conocíamos el barrio, pero no hubo necesidad de llamar a rachel o pedir alguna dirección, a media cuadra de la fiesta el sonido se escuchaba estruendoso y vibrante, Mire a Quinn y ella asintió con la cabeza. El día de ayer una chica de la clase de rachel, mercedes y santana nos invito a su gran fiesta de cumpleaños, normalmente los de música no se llevan tan bien con los de danza y no suelen estar reunidos en una misma comunidad, sin embargo, cuando los de danza hacen alguna gran fiesta invitan a un grupo selecto de los de música y viceversa, entre esos grupos selectos de danza que invitaron los chicos de música, estábamos, Quinn, Mike, jake, yo y otro grupo más.

"Buscare a rachel, puedes ir a buscar unos tragos si?" me pregunto Quinn alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima del ruido de la música.

"Está bien, yo los busco" le grite de regreso entrando a la casa y caminando en dirección contraria de Quinn. Camine como pude entre una gran masa de cuerpos bailando y pase por un corto pasillo en donde habían por lo menos cuatro pares de parejas teniendo sexo con ropa pegados de la pared, pase de largo y llegue a la cocina, habían un montón de botellas de vodka, ron, tequila y cerveza regadas por todos lados, además de dos chicos prácticamente desmayados de lo borrachos que estaban, los esquive en mi camino hacia las botellas y luego serví un trago de vodka con jugo de naranja que quedaba por allí, tome dos cervezas para mí y hice mi camino de regreso hasta la entrada caminando mas allá mientras buscaba a Quinn, al otro lado de la habitación sentadas en un mueble estaban Quinn y rachel, camine hacia ellas chocando con el mar de gente.

"Creo que la mitad de mi cerveza quedo en el piso de esta casa" me queje rodando los ojos.

"No es lo único que tendrá que limpiar la dueña de esta casa, la mitad de las personas que están aquí han vomitado" dijo rachel haciendo una mueca de asco.

"Donde están los demás chicos?" pregunte mirando hacia la pista de baile.

"Deben estar en algún lugar de esa pista de baile" dijo Quinn, justo en ese momento tina y Mike salieron de entre la multitud.

"BRITT VINISTE" grito Mike con entusiasmo.

"Hola britt" me saludo tina sonriéndome y sentándose a mi lado "Quieres bailar con él? Ya estoy demasiado cansada" dijo ella.

"Pero yo quiero bailar contigo" dijo Mike haciéndole un puchero, tina suspiro.

"Está bien, pero déjame descansar un rato, mis pies no están acostumbrados a bailar tanto" dijo ella, Mike asintió y sonrió.

"Me parece bien" dijo, luego se giro hacia mí y me tendió la mano hincándose en una rodilla "Me permites este baile my ladie"

"Eres un tonto" dije echándome a reír, el se encogió de hombros sonriendo, me tome de un solo trago la cerveza sintiendo el sabor amargo pasar por mi garganta y luego caer en mi estomago haciéndome calentar, tome la mano que me ofrecía Mike y me deje arrastrar hasta el centro de la pista de baile, Die Young de ke$ha estaba sonando en los altavoces, Mike y yo nos envolvimos en el ritmo de la canción y dejamos nuestros movimientos fluir, algunos de nuestro alrededor nos dieron miradas de disgusto, ellos piensan que somos unos presumidos, que bailamos de esa manera para llamar y ser el centro de atención, pero la verdad es que nosotros simplemente nos dejamos llevar por la música, solo nos concentramos en el ritmo y bailamos como queremos sin prestar atención al resto, pero eso solo nosotros los sabemos, ellos solo piensan que somos unos ególatras creídos. Después de bailar por lo menos 6 canciones, mi garganta empezó a secarse por la sed.

"Necesito algo de beber, voy a ir a buscar una cerveza" le dije a Mike en el odio.

"No, está bien yo te la traigo" me dijo para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la cocina, me quede en la pista bailando sola durante unos minutos escaneando los rostros de las personas para ver a quien conocía, luego mire a la puerta y vi llegar a mercedes con su siempre atuendo y actitud de diva, detrás de ella vi entrar a Ryder y… mi boca se seco y se abrió ligeramente, con un pantalón de cuero ajustado, unos tacones y una blusa que dejaba al descubierto la mitad del abdomen, entro ella, mi hermosa santana, tan espectacular, esplendida y sobrenaturalmente sexy como siempre. la observe embobada por un momento mientras ella y mercedes hablaban mirando a todas direcciones hasta que se perdieron de mi vista cuando entraron a la cocina, ryder se quedo allí parado con una sonrisa escaneando la multitud de chicas, en ese momento Mike paso por delante de él y camino hacia mí con dos cervezas en la mano.

"Ey, vamos a sentarnos" le dije, el asintió, me entrego una cerveza y luego caminamos hacia donde estaba tina, marley y jake.

"A donde fueron Quinn y rachel?" pregunte sentándome al lado de tina.

"Probablemente a un baño a tener sexo" dijo jake encogiéndose de hombros, marley le golpeo el brazo.

"No digas eso" lo reprendió.

"Ey, pero es cierto" dijo el sobándose "No viste como se estaban besando? Como si no hubiera mañana, no es que me queje por supuesto" dijo sonriendo, marley le frunció el ceño y el borro su sonrisa.

"Bueno, tal vez estés en lo cierto, muy pocas veces pueden mantener sus manos alejadas" dije rodando los ojos.

"Todas las lesbianas son así de calientes?" pregunto jake sonriéndome de manera lasciva, marley lo volvió a golpear pero en la cabeza, al igual que Mike.

"Broth, ten más respeto" dijo Mike rodando los ojos, marley negó con la cabeza molesta y se levanto.

"Voy por algo de tomar" anuncio para luego perderse entre la multitud.

"Eres un idiota jake" dije mirándolo con molestia, era un buen chico y quería a marley, pero a veces podía ser el idiota más grande del mundo "Lárgate, ve a buscarla y por favor deja de actuar como un imbécil" sin decir nada se levanto y también se perdió entre la multitud detrás de marley.

"No sé como marley lo soporta" dijo tina rodando los ojos.

"Lo quiere, y él a ella" dijo Mike encogiéndose de hombros "Me consta, es solo que a veces las viejas costumbres tardan un poco en desaparecer por completo" Yo asentí de acuerdo con él.

"Bien, de que nos perdimos?" dijo Rachel apareciendo de la nada junto con una muy borracha, despeinada y sonrojada Quinn.

"Te perdiste de todo menos de ese chupetón en tu cuello" dijo tina señalando el gran chupetón en el cuello de rachel, esta se sonrojo fuertemente y Quinn escupió la bebida que estaba tomando, Mike y yo nos reímos con fuerza.

"Ese no es tu problema" le respondió Quinn dándole una mirada asesina, tina alzo los brazos en señal de defensa y luego sonrió burlonamente "Adivina con quien tuvimos el gusto de encontrarnos hace rato?" me pregunto Quinn, yo me encogí de hombros sin saber "Con sacos de arena y la gorda" sentí un poco de molestia al escuchar el sobrenombre a santana, pero lo ignore y fingí indiferencia.

"Ah sí?" dije después de tomar un sorbo de mi cerveza "Que te dijeron?"

"Lo de siempre" dijo rachel frunciendo el ceño "Lo juro, cuando repartieron la creatividad ellas dos llegaron muy tarde"

"Como sea, son unas idiotas que no valen la pena" dijo Quinn levantándose "Ven nena, vamos a bailar" dijo tendiéndole la mano a rachel que la tomo con una sonrisa y siguió a Quinn hasta la pista de baile.

"Ya estas descansada para bailar conmigo?" pregunto Mike a tina.

"Si amor, pero y britt?" pregunto mirándome.

"Oh! Yo estoy bien aquí, vayan ustedes, tal vez vaya en un rato" les dije haciéndoles un gesto con la mano para que se fueran, ellos asintieron y se fueron dejándome allí sola sentada, me tome el último sorbo de mi cerveza y me levante a buscar otra, camine hasta la cocina y me encontré con una de mis compañeras.

"Eeey briiiitt" me saludo arrastrando las palabras con una botella de tequila en la mano completamente borracha.

"Una noche divertida shana?" le pregunto caminando hacia donde estaban las cervezas.

"POOOR SUPUESTOO" grito ella "Quieres un trago?" me pregunto ofreciéndome la botella.

"No, estoy bien" le dije negando con la cabeza "Estoy tomando cerveza" ella hizo un súper puchero exagerado.

"POOORFIIIS BRITT" gimioo ella mirándome con ojos de cachorro, suspire sabiendo que no iba a desistir hasta que me tomara el trago de tequila.

"Está bien" le dije.

"YAYYY" grito ella dando un salto que casi la hace caer de culo si yo no la tomo por el brazo, ella se echo a reír y luego procedió a servirme un trago de tequila, tomo la sal y un limón picado y me los paso "Hastaa el fodoo biittt" dijo ella incomprensiblemente, yo rodé los ojos y me tome el contenido del vaso, segundos después sentí un liquido caliente quemarme la garganta y luego caer en mi estomago como acido, hice una mueca y exprimí el limón y chupe la sal de mi mano.

"No me gusta el tequila" le dije, ella sonrió satisfecha y se tambaleo hacia el patio, resople y luego bebí un sorbo de mi cerveza, camine de regreso hasta la sala algo mareada y me senté en el mueble, gire mi cabeza lentamente por los alrededores buscando a santana pero lamentablemente no estaba a la vista.

Quien sí estaba a la vista era su novio, el cual estaba sonriendo y haciendo señas discretas a una chica al otro lado de donde él estaba, entrecerré los ojos y puse mi atención en ellos, vi a la chica subir las escaleras de la casa hacia las habitaciones, un minuto después subió el, con un poco de confusión por las actitudes raras, me levante y camine hacia las escaleras, me quede al pie de ellas pensando, y luego las subí, en el pasillo de la izquierda habían dos puerta y del lado derecho habían 5, camine hacia el pasillo donde creí haber visto a la pareja dirigirse y abrí la primera puerta, era un baño donde el vomito se dejaba ver en la sanitario y en el lavamanos, con una mueca cerré la puerta y abrí la siguiente, era un cuarto de niño, habían algunos carritos y pelotas de fútbol regadas en el piso, la cerré suavemente y me acerque a la puerta del frente, antes de abrir escuche algunos ruidos provenientes de adentro, frunciendo el ceño abrí la puerta con cuidado, la habitación estaba a oscuras, arrastre mi mano por la pared y encontré el interruptor encendiendo la luz, un grito se hizo escuchar, abrí la boca casi dejándola caer contra el piso. Acostados en la cama estaban ryder y la chica que vi subir las escaleras, ella estaba en ropa interior y el estaba sin camisa y con la bragueta del pantalón abierta.

"Q-quien eres tú?" tartamudeo ryder nervioso.

"Porque demonios entras de esa manera?" me pregunto la chica con rabia "No ves que estábamos en algo?"

"lo veo claramente" dije fríamente mirando a ryder "Sabe tu novia que estas aquí?" le pregunte dándole una mirada asesina, el agrando los ojos.

"Conoces a s-santana?" pregunto con miedo en sus ojos, sin responder Salí de la habitación. "Lo sabía, sabía que era un imbécil, no se merece a santana, es un jodido jodido idiota" dije en voz alta frente a la puerta, resoplando me di la vuelta para bajar a la sala, pero me detuve en seco, subiendo las escaleras venia nada más y nada menos que santana, venia con el teléfono en la oreja como si estuviera llamando, camino hacia las habitaciones de la izquierda y comprendí que estaba buscando a alguien, con una ola de pánico me di cuenta de que seguramente estaba buscando a su novio "No puede encontrarlo de esa manera con esa chica" dije en voz baja mirándola, tome una decisión acelerada y camine hacia la cima de las escaleras, ella termino de cerrar la segunda habitación y luego empezó a marcar en su teléfono, sin que ella me viera venir, choque mi bebida contra su blusa derramándosela toda encima, ella dejo caer su teléfono y abrió su boca en shock, luego alzo sus ojos oscuros y por primera vez me miro a los ojos, había mucha intensidad en ellos mirándome, un negro anochecer chocando contra un azul intenso de la mañana, se quedo mirándome por lo que me pareció una eternidad, luego su mirada se puso furiosa.

"PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE" me grito con rabia.

"Y-yo" intente, pero los nervios y un poco de miedo que sentía no me dejaban organizar mis palabras.

"TU QUE?" Me volvió a gritar "JODER, PORQUE MIERDA NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE CAMINAS?"

"L-lo siento, y-yo no estaba mirando hacia adelante" le respondí tragando ruidosamente.

"ESO ESTA MAS QUE CLARO" dijo mordazmente.

"Lo siento mucho, por favor déjame ayudarte con tu camisa" le dije dando un paso hacia adelante, ella alzo una mano para detenerme.

"No te atrevas a tocarme" dijo ella apretando los puños y haciéndome retroceder "Ya hiciste suficiente" dijo para luego agacharse a tomar su teléfono y luego bajar las escaleras. Me quede allí en el pasillo sin saber qué hacer, estaba claro que había cometido una estupidez, por eso jamás se me ha recomendado que tenga ideas rápidas porque cosas como esta pueden suceder. Suspire derrotada y baje las escaleras de mal humor, ya no tenía ganas de seguir en la fiesta, busque a Quinn y la vi parada cerca de la puerta, camine hacia ella.

"EY ESTOY ALGO CANSADA, ME VOY A IR" le grite, en esta parte de la casa se escuchaba más fuerte la música.

"PORQUE TAN PRONTO?" me grito ella de regreso, yo me encogí de hombros "YO ME QUIERO QUEDAR" dijo, luego cerró los ojos y me tomo por un brazo para poder estabilizarse.

"DONDE ESTA RACHEL?" pregunte.

"ESTOY AQUÍ" dijo rachel apareciendo detrás de mí.

"ELLA SE QUIERE IR" dijo Quinn haciéndole un puchero, rachel me miro a mi.

"ESTOY CANSADA" le dije, ella asintió y luego abrió la boca "ESTARE BIEN, TOMARE UN TAXI, LAS VERE EL LUNES DE ACUERDO?"

"ESCRIBEME CUANDO LLEGUES SI?" yo asentí con la cabeza y Salí de la casa, no me había alejado ni la mitad de la cuadra cuando la bocina de un auto me detuvo, gire mi cabeza para ver quién era, en una camioneta negra estaba mercedes asomando la cabeza por la ventana y sonriéndome.

"EY britt" me saludo deteniendo el auto a mi lado, mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi en el asiento del copiloto a santana, estaba sin camisa y mirando hacia el otro lado con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de molestia en su cara "No sabía que ibas a venir, ya te vas?" me pregunto, yo asentí con la cabeza, mis palabras no querían salir por lo nerviosa que estaba "Tu sola? Quieres que te lleve? alguien empapo la camisa de santana y tuvo un ataque de furia y pues ya nos vamos" dijo ella haciendo a santana resoplar pero sin mirar a donde estaba yo.

"N-no, estoy bien, t-tomare un taxi…" dije avergonzada por ser el motivo de que ellas se fueran de la fiesta, al escuchar mi voz, la cabeza de santana giro bruscamente hacia mi dirección y me fulmino con la mirada.

"NO, no tu otra vez" espeto ella, yo me encogí sintiéndome regañada.

"Otra vez?" pregunto mercedes confundida.

"Esta fue la idiota que arruino mi camisa" dijo ella mirándome acusadoramente, mercedes abrió la boca comprendiendo.

"L-lo siento mucho, fue un accidente…" tartamudee nerviosa.

"Ya lo habías dicho antes y no me importa, igualmente has estropeado mi noche" dijo dándome una mirada asesina.

"Primero, quien arruino tu noche fue el idiota de tu novio al desaparecer sin decirte nada" dijo mercedes, cuando santana abrió la boca para protestar, mercedes alzo la mano "Segundo, estoy segura de que brittany lo hizo sin ninguna mala intención, además te está pidiendo disculpas"

"No hago nada con sus disculpas" escupió ella mirando por su ventana, mercedes rodo los ojos.

"Entonces quieres que te lleve?" me pregunto sonriéndome.

"NO" grito santana "Que se vaya en un maldito taxi, no la quiero cerca de mi"

"Es mi auto, y si yo quiero llevarla lo hago" respondió mercedes.

"Entonces yo me bajo" amenazo santana, mercedes se encogió de hombros.

"Hazlo, pero recuerda que estas semidesnuda y tu camisa arruinada la tiraste en el bote de basura lleno de vomito que esta unos metros atrás" dijo, santana la fulmino con la mirada y luego se giro a ver de nuevo por la ventana.

"Sube" me dijo mercedes guiñándome un ojo.

"No te quiero causar problemas… será mejor que me vaya en un taxi…" le dije mirando hacia santana.

"Mueve tu lindo trasero a mi auto si no quieres verme molesta" me ordeno frunciéndome el ceño, yo abrí la boca para protestar pero la cerré inmediatamente al ver su expresión, con un suspiro de derrota abrí la puerta trasera y subí al auto "Así me gusta" dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción "Quieres un trago?" me pregunto mostrándome la botella de vodka.

"Dame eso" dijo santana quitándosela y bebiendo un largo sorbo.

"Suficiente san" la regaño mercedes poniendo el auto en marcha, santana se despego de la botella haciendo una mueca y me la paso sin mirarme.

"E-estoy bien así, gracias…" trate de decir pero santana me miro con el ceño fruncido por largos segundos hasta que tome la botella, tome un sorbo y sentí mi cara arrugarse, realmente no me gusta el vodka.

"Mas" me ordeno ella, obedecí sumisamente y tome otro sorbo, sentí todo a mi alrededor dar vueltas y un impulso de tomar el rostro de santana en mis manos y luego besarla, negué con la cabeza haciendo desaparecer mis pensamientos absurdos, santana me quito la botella con brusquedad y luego prendió la radio. El trayecto a las residencias estudiantiles fue semi agradable, mercedes iba toda despreocupada cantando a todo pulmón, santana miraba por la ventana con el ceño fruncido y de vez en cuando me pasaba la botella y me miraba hasta que estaba segura de que yo tomaba de ella, yo en cambio iba muy borracha, todo me daba vueltas y tenia ciertas ganas de vomitar, además de estar nerviosa por el hecho de estar tan cerca de santana, ella me odiaba pero al menos ya sabía mi nombre y me pasaba la botella para que bebiera, no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado hasta que mercedes se giro para mirarme.

"Gilr, ya estamos aquí" me dijo ella.

"OH!" logre decir cuando mire a mi alrededor "Es cieeerto" le dije arrastrando mis palabras, mi lengua se sentía muy pesada.

"Estas bien britt? Segura que puedes llega-" mercedes fue interrumpida por el sonido de una bocina, vio mas allá de mi y un tipo en un carro le estaba haciendo señas para que se moviera "No me puedo parar aquí, será mejor que salgas, nos vemos luego britt" dijo guiñándome un ojo.

"Graacias" dije moviéndome hacia la puerta y abriéndola, me deslice lentamente y Salí del auto, apenas había dado un paso cuando todo se puso de colores y caí de rodillas en el piso de cemento.

"OH DIOS BRITT ESTAS BIEN?" me grito mercedes preocupada, no le preste atención, me concentre en mis rodillas y manos raspadas, resople e intente levantarme, lo cual fue estúpido porque me volví a caer, volví a escuchar a mercedes "Dios santana ayúdala a entrar a su casa"

"No, ella no es mi problema, además yo también estoy borracha" dijo santana mirando hacia adelante e ignorando el hecho de que yo estaba en el piso, me hizo sentir molesta su actitud.

"Hace falta más que una botella de vodka para que tu estés borracha. No puedo estacionarme aquí y ayudarla, el tipo se bajara de su auto y me golpeara, vuelvo en un rato por ti" dijo mercedes mirándola molesta, santana no se inmuto pero luego de unos segundos rodo los ojos.

"Ugg porque a mí?" dijo ella pasándose la mano por el rostro "Bien, pero me debes una y dame tu chaqueta, o se te olvida que estoy en sostén?" mercedes se quito su chaqueta y santana se la puso, luego bajo del auto justo cuando el carro de atrás volvió a sonar su bocina.

"YA ME MUEVO JODER" le grito mercedes arrancando. Me quede sentada mirando el auto desaparecer y luego a mis pies tratando de mirar a todos lados menos a los ojos de santana, escuche un resoplido y luego el sonido de sus tacones acercándose.

"No tines que ayudarme… si no… quieres" dije como pude todavía sin mirarla.

"OH! En serio? Que linda eres, Lo hubieras dicho antes y yo no me bajo del auto" dijo ella sarcásticamente, no le respondí, me mordí el labio con fuerza y me mire las manos, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que ella suspiro "Vamos, tienes que entrar, está haciendo mucho frio" dijo ella tendiéndome su mano, levante la vista mirando su mano y luego a su cara la cual estaba sin ninguna expresión, levante la mano y tome la suya, un gran corrientazo se hizo sentir desde las puntas de mis dedos hasta mi hombro y luego a mi corazón que empezó a latir salvajemente, la mire a los ojos abriendo ligeramente la boca, ella miraba nuestras manos unidas con confusión, lo sintió, también sintió ese pequeño chispazo, me miro con intensidad por un par de minutos haciendo que todo a nuestro alrededor se detuviera, luego se aclaro la garganta y negó con la cabeza murmurando algo que no pude entender, luego uso su otra mano y me ayudo a levantarme, paso su brazo por mi cintura y yo puse mi brazo alrededor de su hombro, busque las llaves en mi bolso y se las entregue, caminamos lentamente, abrió la puerta del edificio y entramos.

"Que piso?" me pregunto mirando las escaleras.

"Tercero" respondí, ella resoplo.

"Perfecto" dijo ella con sarcasmo, no me importo que fuera grosera conmigo, después de todo la tenía tan cerca de mí como nunca imagine, además el olor de su perfume me estaba mareando pero de una manera maravillosamente buena, al igual que su piel caliente, su cabello me hacia cosquillas en la mejilla…

"Cuál es tu habitación?" pregunto santana haciendo a mis pensamientos dispersarse.

"Segunda… derecha" murmure lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara, caminamos hacia la puerta y ella la abrió con mis llaves, entramos y pude suspirar aliviada, nada como estar en casa, o bueno en mi habitación, vi a santana mirar alrededor con curiosidad.

"Lindo, pero mucho rosado" dijo ella, luego me soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás, mi estomago se encogió y de alguna manera me sentí un poco triste por dejar de sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío "Bien, mercedes ya debe estar allá abajo" me dijo poniendo mis llaves en mis manos sin tocarme "Nos vemos…" su voz se fue apagando cuando vio que puse una mano en mi estomago y una en mi boca, vi sus ojos agradarse y su boca abrirse para hablar, pero no espere, podía sentir el vomito subir por mi garganta, corrí al baño y llegue justo a tiempo para alzar la tapa y depositar todo mi estomago en el sanitario. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve vomitando, solo sé que un par de manos peinaron mi cabello hacia atrás y luego me masajearon la espalda con suavidad, cuando termine de vomitar, utilice mi camisa para limpiarme el vomito de mis labios.

"NO, usa esto" dijo santana entregándome papel de baño, lo tome y me limpie, luego levante mis ojos llorosos para mirarla "Creo que esto es mi culpa, te di mucho vodka" dijo ella reprimiendo una sonrisa, yo gemí y me puse mis manos en mi rostro cubriéndolo.

"Si, es tu culpa" dije en voz baja, sintiendo los golpeteos en mi cabeza, la resaca de mañana será mundial.

"Espera un momento" dijo ella, luego desapareció del baño, la escuche registrar mis closet y luego de un minuto volvió, me levanto por un brazo y me guio fuera del baño sentándome en la silla del escritorio, cerré los ojos deseando estar acostada en mi cama.

"Cama… dormir" murmure haciendo un puchero sin abrir los ojos, escuche una suave risa.

"Adorable" escuche que dijo, abrir los ojos pero ella no me estaba mirando a mi si no la camiseta que estaba su mano "_Solo fue tu imaginación brittany_" me reprendí, ella alzo la mirada "Puedo ponértela? Tu camisa esta vomitada" explico, yo me sonroje y asentí, ella se acerco y se inclino para tomar el dobladillo de mi camisa, yo solo la miraba fijamente, alce los brazos y deslizo mi camisa hacia arriba rosando suavemente mi cuerpo haciendo que me sintiera caliente, quede solo en sostén frente a ella, creí verla mirar mi cuerpo por unos segundos, pero probablemente fueron los efectos del alcohol que seguían jugando conmigo, ella tomo la camiseta que había tomado y me la puso cubriéndome de nuevo, luego se agacho y deslizo lentamente el cierre de mis botas altas, me las quito y las arrojo al otro lado de la habitación, luego se levanto y me tomo por el brazo haciendo que me pusiera sobre mis pies, ya el tener mis ojos abierto y mi conciencia despierta me estaba costando demasiado, santana me deposito en la cama suavemente y me arropo, sentí todo el cansancio hundirme contra la cama, los tacones de santana resonaron alejándose de donde yo estaba, abrí un poco los ojos.

"Gracias sanny" susurre, ella se detuvo en seco y se giro, pude ver un flash de una sonrisa y luego siguió caminado hacia la puerta.

"Buenas noches B" dijo ella saliendo de la habitación, con esas palabras sonreí y caí en un profundo y agradable sueño, lleno de ella… de santana.

**Nota: Espero que les haya gustado chicos, porfis déjenme saber que les pareció, y repito, si tienen alguna idea háganme saberlo.**

**PD: estas semanas que vienen serán algo ajetreadas así que no prometo actualizar pronto, sin embargo puede que haya un espacio y las ideas vengan sin aviso y actualice pronto, no lo se, ya se vera, nos leemos pronto…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: Ey, espero que les guste, lo siento por tardar en actualizar.**

**CAPITULO 3.**

_Una semana después._

"Entonces britt, iras a visitar a tus padres en acción de gracias o ellos vendrán aquí?" me pregunto Quinn mientras atacaba su ensalada con el tenedor, termine de masticar mi comida y luego me encogí de hombros.

"Realmente no lo sé, aun no me han dicho nada al respecto" dije mientras limpiaba mi boca con una servilleta "Pero creo que irán a visitar a mi hermana mayor en california"

"Entonces que harás?" volvió a preguntarme.

"Pues me quedare aquí " dije tratando de parecer indiferente aunque en realidad estaba algo triste por el hecho de no ver a mis padres en acción de gracias, sería la primera vez que la pasaríamos separados, mi familia es muy unida y siempre busca cualquier excusa para que todos estemos reunidos ya sea en algún cumpleaños, navidad o algún día feriado, lo que sea pero siempre estamos en contacto con nuestra familia, mis abuelos viven en Holanda, y cuando ellos no vienen a visitarnos, nosotros vamos. Mire a Quinn que ahora se comía una manzana "Y tú que harás?"

"Viajare a Ohio con rachel a visitar a su familia" dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros "la esposa de mi hermano mayor dio a luz el mes pasado y mi mama viajara a Texas a conocer a su nieta" dijo ella.

"y será totalmente fantástico, Ya quiero que conozcas a mi familia" dijo rachel emocionada.

"Asi sera nena, Yo ya quiero conocer a mis suegros" dijo Quinn dándole un beso en los labios a rachel que sonrió embobada, no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

"Recuerden que sigo aquí" les dije bufando, Quinn me saco la lengua.

"si, recuerden que estamos todos aquí, nada quiere ver ese tipo de escenas" dijo mercedes apareciendo detrás de mi "Hey Perdedoras" les dijo a rachel y Quinn asintiendo en dirección a ellas "Hola britt" dijo sonriéndome radiante.

"Hola mercedes" dije sonriéndole y mirando disimuladamente hacia los lados para ver si santana estaba con ella, desafortunadamente no estaba allí, desde el día de la fiesta en que me acompaño hasta mi habitación, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, y cuando digo a la normalidad me refiero a que de nuevo estoy siendo ignorada por ella.

"Recuerda lo que te he dicho, puedes venir cuando quieras a sentarte con mi grupo, ten presente que la mediocridad se contagia" dijo ella mirando a rachel que había enrojecido de la rabia.

"Mira G-"empezó a decir Quinn.

"Bueno, nos vemos luego britt" la corto mercedes alejándose de la mesa y dejando a una enojada Quinn con la palabra en la boca.

"La odio" dijo rachel cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo.

"No entiendo porque la sigues tratando" Me reprocho Quinn.

"No se molesten por lo que diré pero, su problema es con ustedes, no conmigo" dije con cautela, Quinn me lanzo una mirada asesina, yo alce los brazos en señal de defensa "Que? Es verdad, mercedes no tiene nada contra mi" le dije.

"Que acaso no te molesta que ella nos insulte cada vez que tiene oportunidad?" me dijo rachel.

"Ustedes también la insultan" replique.

"Porque la estas defendiendo?" me pregunto Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

"No lo hago, solo digo qu-" intente, pero Quinn me interrumpió.

"Mejor no digas nada y dejémoslo así" dijo ella, yo suspire.

"No te molestes conmigo" le dije ya poniendo mis ojos de cachorro.

"No estoy molesta contigo" me dijo de manera cortante, yo la mire con un puchero y ella rodo los ojos pero con una sonrisa "Deja de hacer esa cara britt"

"Solo si dejas de estar molesta conmigo" le dije sin dejar de mirarla, ella se echo a reír.

"Yo nunca podría estarlo" dijo ella levantándose, yo la imite "Mejor vámonos, lo último que quiero es llegar tarde a clase de cassandra" dijo, yo asentí y las 3 salimos de la cafetería, nos despedimos de rachel y en los pasillos nos encontramos a Mike y a jake.

"Hola guapas" nos dijo jake poniendo sus brazos en el hombro de Quinn y en el mío, ambas lo golpeamos y él se retiro, Mike se echo a reír y lo golpeo en la cabeza. Entramos al salón donde ya estaban casi todos, unos minutos después Cassandra entro por la puerta, tan bella y sexy como siempre.

"Tienen 20 minutos para estirar" dijo poniendo música, todos procedieron a hacer sus movimientos en grupo como siempre, yo estaba charlando con jake sobre una coreografía cuando la voz de Casandra nos interrumpió.

"Pierce y chang" dijo, Mike y yo volteamos y ella nos hizo una seña para que nos acercáramos, Quinn nos miro extrañada y luego se encogió de hombros, Mike y yo fuimos hacia donde estaba ella.

"Que sucede?" pregunto Mike.

"Quiero preguntarles algo" dijo ella mirándonos con una ceja levantada "Quiero saber si alguno de ustedes dos tienen los miércoles y fines de semanas ocupados, trabajan o algo así?" Mike me miro confundido y yo me encogí de hombros.

"Pues no, yo no" dijo Mike.

"Yo tampoco, porque?" pregunte.

"Quiero hacerles una propuesta" dijo ella "Me llamaron para ofrecerme un trabajo, crear una coreografía para un grupo de rap nuevo" yo mire a Mike para ver si él entendía pero el solo se encogió de hombros "Pero yo no puedo, porque ya estoy coreografiando algo en las vegas y siempre tengo que viajar, así que los recomendé a ustedes para este trabajo"

"A nosotros?" pregunte sorprendida con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Si, la coreografía es en pareja y solo ustedes dos podrían crearla, yo llame a unos ex alumnos míos muy talentosos pero están de gira y no pueden hacerlo, y ustedes son los únicos que están disponibles que yo conozco podrían hacer ese trabajo " dijo ella.

"De verdad piensa que estamos en un nivel como para coreografiar" pregunto Mike también aturdido, ella miro al resto de mis compañeros y luego otra vez a nosotros.

"Si, de verdad lo creo" dijo ella "Sinceramente primero pensé en jake, pero él es muy técnico y quiero un estilo más libre como el tuyo, y combinado con el de brittany, es perfecto"

"Woh" dijo Mike sonriendo.

"Entonces?" pregunto.

"P-por supuesto que sí" balbucee yo.

"Perfecto, yo les digo que los llamen, probablemente empiecen la semana que viene, por ahora deberían de pensar en cómo montar esa coreografía" dijo ella, Mike y yo asentimos "Excelente, confío en ustedes" dijo ella, luego se aparto de nosotros "Bien, espero por su bien que hayan practicado lo que hicimos la semana pasada, no quiero errores, el que se equivoque limpiara los espejos de este salón" dijo ella en voz alta para todos, mis compañeros gimieron desanimados.

Dos días después nos llamaron por teléfono a Mike y a mí para configurar una reunión, nos encontramos con el grupo al que íbamos a coreografiar su video musical, y nos dieron todas las instrucciones sobre como querían que fuera el baile, nos entregaron un CD con la música y nos despedimos. Mike y yo practicamos varios días hasta que por fin creamos la coreografía, una semana después empezamos con los ensayos para enseñarla a los otros bailarines.

Yo ya estaba volviéndome loca por supuesto, las clases y el trabajo me tenían totalmente estresada, no tenía tiempo para casi nada, a duras penas podía estudiar para los exámenes teóricos, pero sin embargo si lograba pasarlos. Los días fueron pasando hasta que acción de gracias llego, todos mis amigos se fueron y quede yo sola por supuesto, no me parecía tan malo, podría descansar todo ese fin de semana y dormir todo lo que no había dormido en los días pasados. La mañana de acción de gracias me desperté algo temprano, no sabía qué hacer, así que decidí ir a central park a trotar un rato, ya necesitaba un momento de relajación y que mejor manera de hacerlo que hacer ejercicio y respirar naturaleza. Me vestí deportivamente, me amarre una cola de caballo, me puse mis audífonos y Salí de mi casa.

Camine por 15 minutos y luego comencé a trotar, después de casi una hora llegue a mi destino, mi lugar secreto, me derrumbé en la grama sintiendo mi sudor gotear de todas partes de mi cuerpo y con la respiración agitada, luego de un rato mi pulso volvió a la normalidad, me senté y observe los patitos que nadaban tiernamente en el estanque detrás de su mama, al instante me deprimí, pensé en mis padres que ahora mismo estaban con mi hermana.

"Que estarán haciendo?" me pregunte en voz alta sin dejar de mirar los patitos, como si Dios me mandara una señal, mi teléfono empezó a sonar, al mirar quien era automáticamente una sonrisa creció en mi rostro, conteste.

"MAMA" chille emocionada.

"Hola preciosa" contesto mi madre, pude imaginármela sonriendo "Como estas?"

"Bien" conteste mordiéndome el labio.

"Segura?" me pregunto ella con voz preocupada "No suenas como si estuvieras bien"

"lo estoy" dije, luego suspire "Es solo que… los extraño" dije.

"Oh nena nosotros también a ti" dijo ella con voz triste "No te imaginas la falta que nos haces"

"Como la están pasando?" pregunte poniendo un poco de emoción en mi voz.

"Pues sacando el hecho de que estamos tristes porque no estás aquí con nosotros, puedo decir que estamos pasándola bien, tu padre está cortando la carne para la parrillada y tu hermana está limpiando la casa, el resto de la familia llegara después del medio día" dijo ella emocionada.

"Que bien, me alegra que la estén pasando bien" dije sonriendo con nostalgia.

"y tú que estás haciendo?" me pregunto.

"Pues… vine al parque un rato a distraerme" dije acostándome y cerrando los ojos.

"Oh… y tus amigos?"

"Mmm ellos viajaron con sus familias" dije yo suspirando.

"Oh hija estas tu sola? Deberías de haber venido aquí" dijo ella con culpabilidad.

"Nah, era un viaje muy largo para solo un fin de semana, yo estoy bien no tienes de que preocuparte" le mentí "Además estoy realmente cansada y estos días libres los usare para dormir y descansar lo mas que pueda" dije tratando de sonar algo sincera.

"Está bien nena, nosotros iremos a visitarte en navidad, lo prometo" dijo ella, yo sonreí.

"Suena como una eternidad" dije riéndome sin gracia.

"Ya verás que pasara volando el tiempo" dijo ella, escuche una voz detrás de la línea pero no distinguí quien era "Tu papa dice que te ama y te extraña mucho" otra voz se escucho "Y heather también" yo sonreí sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse.

"Diles que los amo y extraño a ambos" dije con un nudo en la garganta "Está bien mama, es hora de irme a casa de acuerdo? Te llamare luego"

"Está bien nena, te amo, cuídate mucho" dijo ella.

"También te amo, saluda a todos de mi parte" dije para luego cortar. Me quede un rato mas acostada pensando, hasta que decidí que era hora de volver, me levante, me despedí de los patitos y me dispuse a volver a mi casa.

El parque estaba lleno de muchas familias haciendo picnics, les sonreí a pesar de mi nostalgia, cuando iba saliendo del parque, distinguí a unos metros de distancia a dos personas conocidas que estaban discutiendo, me detuve en seco y me pregunte si debía devolverme o pasar por al lado de ellos, con un encogimiento de hombros, suspire y seguí caminando, al irme acercando pude escuchar lo que decían.

"Ya te dije que ella y yo no tenemos nada" decía ryder.

"Por quién demonios me tomas?" pregunto una enojada santana "Yo no soy ninguna idiota".

"No estoy diciendo que lo seas" dijo él, santana soltó una risa amarga, cuando ryder abrió la boca para decir algo mas, se congelo y me miro agrandando los ojos.

"Que carajos te sucede?" le pregunto santana, luego se giro y me miro un poco sorprendida, yo trate de ignorarlos y seguí mi camino pasando junto a ellos, sentí sus miradas en mi espalda y luego escuche mi nombre "Brittany" me llamó santana, me detuve en mi lugar y muy lentamente me gire.

"Oh, hola santana" dije tratando de parecer un poco sorprendida "No te había visto" ella alzo una ceja, no creyéndome por supuesto.

"Que haces por aquí?" me pregunto.

"Vine a trotar un rato" le respondí, ella asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente "uh, bueno, un gusto verte, tengo irme" dije dándole una sonrisa forzada.

"Yo te llevo" dijo ella caminando hacia mí rápidamente, yo abrí la boca para responder pero ryder me interrumpió.

"Espera santana" dijo el mirando entre santana y yo de manera nerviosa "No te puedes ir así, no hemos terminado de hablar" dijo él.

"Yo ya he terminado de hablar" dijo ella girándose y caminando hacia a mí, me tomo por el brazo y me arrastro lejos de su estúpido novio que se quedo parado como un idiota mirándome con pánico, luego de perder de la vista a su novio, me solté de su agarre.

"Se caminar sola" le dije frunciendo el ceño "Y no es necesario que me lleves, yo voy a caminar" dije, ella me miro también frunciendo el ceño.

"Yo me ofrecí a llevarte" dijo ella.

"Lo sé, y sé que lo hiciste Solo porque querías escapar de tu novio, bien, ya lo hiciste" dije dándome la vuelta, ella me tomo por el brazo.

"Que te pasa, porque estas siendo antipática conmigo" dijo ella, yo la mire con la boca abierta.

"Yo antipática?" pregunte, solté una risa marga y negué con la cabeza "Tu siempre estas ignorándome y actuando como si yo no existiera o como si no me conocieras, y hoy vienes y me hablas, te ofreces a llevarme y luego me preguntas porque estoy siendo antipática contigo, que esperabas, risas, besos y abrazos?" le dije bruscamente, estaba enojada, muy enojada. Ella es hermosa y me tiene hechizada de una manera loca, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que aguantarme este tipo de actitudes por parte de ella. Santana abrió la boca intentando hablar pero luego la cerro y miro a sus pies, la mire unos minutos esperando que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, me sentí un poco decepcionada, negué con la cabeza y con un suspiro di media vuelta, unos finos dedos fríos rodearon mi muñeca impidiendo que diera un paso más, me gire a mirarla de nuevo con el ceño fruncido, ella me miraba mordiéndose el labio algo nerviosa.

"Te parece si me aceptas un café como ofrenda de paz?" me pregunto mirándome intensamente, suspire.

"Que tal suena un helado?" le pregunte, ella asintió "Tu pagas" le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

"Eso era lo que tenía en mente" dijo riéndose.

Luego de conducir silenciosamente nos detuvimos delante de una heladería, nos bajamos en el mismo silencio con el que estuvimos en el auto y entramos, ubicamos una mesa cerca de la ventana y nos sentamos, unos segundos después una chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, vino a atendernos, ella era realmente sexy.

"Que van a querer?" Nos pregunto, o bueno, me preguntó en realidad, no me quito la mirada de encima sino hasta que santana hablo.

"Quiero un helado de fresas" dijo santana de manera brusca frunciendo el ceño hacia la chica.

"Yo quiero un helado de vainilla con chipas de chocolate" dije sonriéndole, ella asintió y me guiño el ojo para después irse, la seguí con la mirada hasta que escuche a santana bufar, la mire y ella me alzo una ceja.

"Podrías no ser tan obvia?" me pregunto.

"A que te refieres?" pregunte de regreso.

"No todos tienen que enterarse de tu orientación sexual" dijo ella rodando los ojos.

"Te molesta que sea gay?" pregunte un poco molesta.

"Es tu problema, no el mío" me dijo cortante, la mire fijamente durante unos segundos.

"Ves esa puerta de allá?" le dije señalando por donde entramos "Puedes irte cuando quieras si te molesta estar conmigo, no es como si tienes la obligación de estar aquí" dije frunciendo el ceño con irritación, esta chica de verdad era una idiota. Nos miramos fijamente por un minuto hasta que ella suspiro, ella iba a hablar pero la camera ya venía con nuestras ordenes.

"Aquí tienen chicas" dijo ella sonriéndome "Espero Que lo disfruten"

"Gracias, y toma esto" dijo santana entregándole una servilleta que la chica miro confundida "Oh, es para que te limpies la baba que se te salió por mirar tanto a la rubia" dijo ella mordazmente, la chica se sonrojo con intensidad y luego se fue, yo la mire con la boca abierta.

"Porque hiciste eso? Era necesario?" le pregunte indignada.

"Bueno, eso es por ser tan descarada e indiscreta" dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

"Esto es increíble" dije con ironía "Siempre eres así?".

"Define así" me dijo mirándome sin expresión.

"Así tan… tan…"

"Tan perra" dijo ella por mí.

"Si, e idiota" dije yo con molestia, concentre mi vista en el helado y le di una probada, luego de un rato ella hablo sorprendiéndome.

"Creo que esta engañándome" declaro, la mire y ella estaba frunciendo el ceño y mirando por la ventana.

"A que te refieres" pregunte confundida.

"Mi novio" dijo ella rodando los ojos "Creo que esta engañándome, por eso estábamos discutiendo" yo la mire sin saber que decirle, es decir, sabía que decirle, sabía que si era verdad que su novio estaba engañándola, pero no podía decírselo.

"Lo siento" dije tontamente.

"Es todo lo que dirás?" me preguntó.

"Que quieres que te diga?" pregunte encogiéndome de hombros "No lo conozco, no te conozco, así que no tengo nada que decirte que sea de... consuelo?" ella frunció los labios.

"No quiero que me digas algo de "Consuelo"" dijo ella bufando molesta.

"Entonces?" pregunte mirándola con indiferencia.

"Olvídalo" dijo ella, yo la ignore y seguí con mi helado, esta situación era realmente incomoda, estar con ella era algo insoportable, estaba por acabarme mi helado cuando volvió a hablar.

"Porque estás sola hoy, un día de acción de gracias familiar?" Dijo poniendo toda su atención en mi, termine mi helado y luego de unos minutos de incomodidad por tener su mirada fija en mi, hable.

"Mis padres están visitando a mi hermana" dije yo con un suspiro.

"Porque no fuiste?"

"Era un viaje muy largo, y yo Quería descansar" mentí mientras miraba mis manos.

"Y tus amigas las perdedoras?" pregunto.

"Mis amigas, las que tienen por nombre Quinn y rachel?" le dije sonriéndole falsamente "Ellas están Ohio"

"Ósea que estás sola" confirmo ella, yo me encogí de hombros.

"Porque estas tu aquí cuando deberías de estar con tu familia?" le pregunte ahora yo.

"No es de tu incumbencia" me dijo ella, la mire con la boca abierta con la ira creciendo en mi, saque un billete de 10 dólares y lo puse en la mesa, para luego levantarme "Ya sé porque lo hizo" dije refiriéndome a que su novio la engañara, aunque ella no lo sabía "Quédate con el cambio" le dije para luego salir de la heladería "Gracias santana, me has hecho más feliz el día" dije con ironía mirando al cielo, negué con la cabeza y me dirigí a mi apartamento, sin duda alguna acción de gracias empeoro muchísimo más, gracias a ella… a santana.

**Nota: Espero les haya gustado, como les había advertido, tarde en actualizar y probablemente lo vuelva a hacer xd So, déjenme saber lo que piensan, porfiisss *_* nos leemos pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien, me disculpo enormemente por este gran retraso :s aunque debo decir que realmente he tenido días bastante malos… por eso no había estado de ánimos para escribir.**

**Vale se que a nadie le importa xd pero sentí que debía explicar? De todas maneras espero que no se hayan olvidado de este fic y que este capitulo sea de su agrado…**

**Capitulo 4.**

Acción de gracias paso y mi ajetreado horario entre el trabajo del video musical y la universidad volvió, aunque me pareció mejor así, la soledad no es algo que me parezca agradable. Mike y yo seguimos en los últimos ensayos de la coreografía, el y yo estamos algo emocionados porque en una semana el video musical se hará publico, el y yo no aparecemos, solo los bailarines de los artistas, pero no nos importa, con el solo hecho de que nuestro trabajo se muestre en pantallas y sea visto por muchas personas nos llena de mucho orgullo. Quinn y rachel volvieron mucho mas amorosas que de costumbre, tal vez es por el hecho de que su relación es ya bastante seria, puesto que subieron un escalón al rachel presentar a Quinn con su familia, sinceramente pienso que apenas nos graduemos ellas dos estarán caminando en fila recta a alguna capilla para casarse, tengo fe en eso y en que seré la madrina de su primer hijo.

No he tratado a santana desde aquella ultima vez en el día de acción de gracias, sin embargo algo cambio, cada vez que saludo a mercedes ella me mira directamente, a veces tengo la sensación de que quiere saludarme, pero entonces me acuerdo de todas las antipatías que me ha hecho, y la sensación desaparece, ahora soy yo la que opto por ignorarla, yo no soy ese tipo de personas, pero mi mama me dijo que no debería de insistir en ser amiga de alguien que te demuestra no quiere tener ningún tipo de contacto contigo, y eso es lo que santana siempre me ha dado a entender.

"No están excitados por el estreno del video musical?" pregunto rachel sonriéndonos a mike y a mí, estábamos en nuestra hora de almuerzo.

"No tanto" dijo Mike encogiéndose de hombros fingiendo indiferencia.

"Oh, que mentiroso amor" dijo tina riéndose "Ayer me dijiste que no has podido dormir bien desde que les informaron la fecha de lanzamiento" dijo tina, todos estallamos en carcajadas.

"A quien tratas de engañar Mike?" le pregunte soltando un risita.

"Gracias tina" dijo Mike con un bufido, tina le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Yo Estoy bastante ansiosa" dije "todos nos han dicho que hicimos un buen trabajo, pero hasta que no vea ese video, no estaré tranquila, y mi mama? Mi mama esta muchísimo más desesperada, dice que ya tiene una hija famosa" dije negando con la cabeza, los chicos se rieron "Me llama todos los días para preguntarme si ya lo publicaron cuando sabe perfectamente cuál es la fecha de lanzamiento" resople y seguí comiendo.

"Están conscientes de que en cuanto terminen allí deben empezar a armar alguna pieza para el festival de invierno?" nos pregunto Quinn, yo abrí los ojos como platos, Festival? Festival de invierno?

"Yo ya tengo algo montado" dijo Mike con confianza.

"De que festival hablan?" Pregunte confundida.

"Britt, nadie de te dijo sobre el festival?" me pregunto rachel sorprendida "Quinn, no le dijiste nada? Nadie le aviso nada?" pregunto mirando a todos, los chicos abrieron la boca y la cerraron sin saber que decir.

"Espera, yo imagine que sabias britt, a todos nos informaron al inicio de clases cuales eran las actividades obligatorias de Julliard, el festival de invierno es una de ellas" dijo jake defendiéndose.

"Se te olvido que yo ingrese tiempo después? A mí no me informaron sobre eso" dije sintiéndome molesta, mire entre Mike y Quinn "Ustedes porque no me dijeron nada?" les pregunte.

"Olvide mencionarlo" dijo Mike en voz baja.

"Pensé que sabias britt" dijo Quinn con culpabilidad.

"Es obvio que no" dije frunciendo el ceño molesta, aparte mi comida y me levante de la mesa "Me adelantare al salón" dije.

"Britt…" intento Quinn.

"Los veo después" corte, camine alejándome de la mesa, sentí el peso de una mirada, gire mi cabeza a ambos lados pero no note que alguien me mirara, Salí de la cafetería.

Camine por los largos pasillos de julliard tratando de calmarme. Son mi amigos, no solo mis compañeros, debieron haberme informado, ellos me conocen, sobre todo Quinn y Mike saben lo despistada que soy, ahora si de por si estaba estresada por los exámenes a venir, ya esto hará que termine de colapsar. Me detuve frente a un contenedor de golosinas, el chocolate es algo que me calma cuando estoy molesta, mas el helado, pero donde consigo en helado aquí? Me quede observando las golosinas sin saber cual elegir.

"Pareces muy pensativa" dijo una voz conocida, fruncí el ceño y mire a los lados, no había nadie, estaba segura de haber escuchado una voz, mire las golosinas y acerque un poco mi oreja, una risa detuvo mi acción "Estoy detrás de ti" me gire y por supuesto allí estaba la voz conocida "Pensaste que fueron los chocolates los que hablaron? Que adorable" dijo santana riéndose, me sonroje sintiéndome una tonta, mire a mis pies y luego me gire dándole la espalda, no estaba de humor para soportar sus burlas, saque un billete y lo metí en la ranura, elegí mi chocolate y me agache para tomarlo y luego irme "Estas bien?" me pregunto santana, gire a mirarla molesta.

"No te importa" le dije con brusquedad, que le pasa? Ahora se preocupa por mi? Esta chica es demasiado bipolar.

"Woh" dijo ella dando un paso atrás y alzando las manos "lo siento, no quise molestarte" solté un bufido y me gire para irme "Ey espera" me detuvo de nuevo, respire hondo y gire "Se te olvido esto" dijo mostrándome la barra de chocolate, estire mi mano y lo tome pero ella no lo soltó.

"Disculpa, me das MI chocolate" le dije ya irritada, lo que me faltaba, una dosis de santana molestándome.

"Que te sucede? Esta no eres tú" Me pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"Tú qué rayos sabes de mi?" le pregunte con ira, esto es una locura y definitivamente no es mi día.

"Pues lo poco que se…"

"No sabes nada" la corte, le arrebate el chocolate y me aleje rápidamente dando pasos furiosos, sin darme cuenta Salí de la universidad, estaba tan molesta, y no sabía realmente porque, creo que es por toda la presión y estrés que he tenido todos estos días, pero hoy fue la gota que derramo el vaso. No me di cuenta hacia donde iba solo sé que de alguna manera me detuve frente a una heladera, cuando iba a entrar mi teléfono sonó, era quinn, corte la llamada y entre caminando directo a la barra, me desplome en la silla con un suspiro.

"Mal día?" me preguntaron, subí la mirada y me encontré con un par de ojos color miel jodidamente hermosos, la chica me dio una sonrisa simpática.

"Malos días" le respondí suspirando.

"Sabes que los helados calman las malas vibras?" me pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé, por eso de alguna manera termine aquí" le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Excelente, de que quieres pedirlo?" me pregunto con la libreta y lápiz preparado para anotar.

"Que me recomiendas?" pregunte de regreso.

"Te gusta el café?" me pregunto, yo asentí "bien, mi preferido es el de café, vainilla y caramelo con chispas de chocolate, que tal suena?"

"Suena delicioso" le dije animada logrando una sonrisa.

"Está bien, no tardare mucho" me dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras giraba e iba a preparar el helado.

"Britt?" escuche una voz detrás de mi haciéndome saltar de susto, gire con una mano en el corazón.

"Dios, quieres matarme?" le pregunte al chico que solo se echo a reír.

"Disculpa B" dijo kurt abrazándome "es que te vi entrar algo molesta y vine a ver que te pasaba y a saludarte" me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

"Nada, solo estoy algo estresada" dije simplemente para no caer en el tema, el me miro con los ojos entrecerrados pero luego se encogió de hombros y lo dejo pasar, por ahora. "Que haces tú aquí?" le pregunte, el me sonrió con timidez.

"Estoy en una cita" me dijo sonrojándose, yo lo mire divertida.

"Quién es?" le pregunte, abrió la boca para hablar pero luego la cerro y se quedo mirando algo detrás de mí.

"Ya pague, nos vamos?" le pregunto un chico poniéndose al lado mío, era guapo.

"uh, si… solo estaba saludando a una amiga que está un poco estresada" dijo kurt, yo rodé los ojos por la información extra dada.

"Oh, ya estas mejor? Yo también te vi entrar, tenias cara de querer matar a alguien" dijo sonriéndome divertido, yo me sonroje.

"Y-ya estoy mejor…" dije apenada.

"Soy Blaine" dijo sonriéndome.

"Brittany" le dije estrechando su mano.

"Brit, que harás hoy en la noche?" me pregunto kurt ladeando la cabeza.

"Nada" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Excelente" dijo el aplaudiendo "Uno de mis bar preferidos de ambiente esta de aniversario y hay una fiesta de antifaces, puedes venir con nosotros"

"Kurt… no estoy de ánimos, además mañana hay clases…"

"Blaine y yo nos iremos temprano así que quédate tranquila que podrás dormir tus horas diarias" me mordí el labio dudando "Vamos britt, es hora de que te distraigas un rato".

"Sera divertido, y llevare a una amiga" agrego Blaine.

"No aceptaras un no verdad?" le pregunte a kurt, este negó con la cabeza sonriendo "Esta bien" suspire.

"YAYYY" chillo "Te recojo a las 7:30, ponte algo sexy" dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, al igual que Blaine, caminaron hacia la salida y los perdí de vista, suspire y me gire para volverme a encontrar con esos lindos ojos de hace rato que me miraban con curiosidad.

"Aquí está tu helado" dijo ella sonriéndome, acerque la cucharilla y tome un poco del helado, el sabor a café con vainilla inundo mi boca, simplemente delicioso.

"Wohh, esto está perfecto" le dije, ella me sonrió orgullosa.

"qué tal te sientes ahora?" me pregunto.

"Estoy mucho mejor, gracias" le dije con una sonrisa.

"Me alegra" dijo ella, nos quedamos mirando varios segundos hasta que ella suspiro "bien, disfrútalo, debo atender a otros clientes"

"espera" ella se detuvo "que harás esta noche? Unos amigos me invitaron a una disco… no sé si te gustaría ir?" le pregunte todo rápidamente en un impulso, ella hizo un leve puchero

"No puedo" dijo haciendo una mueca, instantáneamente me sentí un poco decepcionada "salgo tarde hoy, mañana debo hacer cosas muy temprano"

"Oh, está bien, no te preocupes, yo entiendo" le dije forzando una sonrisa.

"En otra oportunidad te prometo que si vale?" me pregunto, note que se sintió un poco culpable por haberme rechazado.

"Eso sería perfecto" le dije sonriendo tranquilizadora. Termine de comer mi helado y me despedí de Sasha, sí, me dijo su nombre. Camine hasta mi casa sintiéndome mucho más calmada y ya con ánimos de ir a bailar un rato con los chicos, tal vez la mañana fue patética, pero la tarde fue linda, y la noche parece que promete…

"Está bien, te perdono" dije a través del teléfono.

"Solo lo dices por decirlo" Dijo Quinn, suspire.

"Bien, todavía estoy algo molesta" confesé, me mire en el espejo y termine de ponerme el brillo.

"lo siento mucho britt, simplemente se me paso decírtelo" rodé los ojos.

"Ya lo habías dicho Quinn"

"Es que estaba preocupada, no entraste a clases y no contestabas mis llamadas" la escuche suspirar justo cuando tocaron mi puerta.

"Solo necesitaba calmarme Quinn" dije caminando a abrirle a kurt "Escucha, hablaremos luego de acuerdo?" abrí la puerta y allí estaba mi glamoroso amigo "Hola bby" lo salude, el me guiño un ojo "Debo irme Q".

"Espera con quien estas?" me pregunto con curiosidad Quinn.

"Kurt" respondí.

"bien, eso es raro, a donde van?" cuestiono.

"a bailar, fin del cuestionario, hablaremos luego" dije para luego cortar.

"Lista para una noche divertida?" me pregunto kurt abriendo los brazos.

"más que lista cariño" le respondí con guiño "Y Blaine?"

"iremos a buscarlo" me respondió sonriendo grande "adelante, My lady" me dijo haciendo una ademan con la mano para que saliera.

"Que caballeroso, y yo pensando que eso ya no existía" le dije riéndome. Conducimos hasta el vecindario de Blaine el cual me dejo boquiabierta "No pensé que fuera un niño rico" comente.

"no lo parece, es muy humilde" me dijo.

"donde lo conociste?" pregunte curiosa.

"Es de julliard britt, no puedo creer que nunca lo hayas visto" me dijo riéndose, lo mire sorprendida.

"En serio? Qué carrera?" pregunte, sabía que esa cara se me hacia conocida de algún lado, solo que no recordaba de donde.

"Música, va en el segundo año, junto con rachel, yo lo conocí gracias a ella, fui a buscarla a su salón y él era el único que estaba allí, le pregunte por ella y me dijo que no estaba, y luego de allí terminamos conversando por casi una hora sin darnos cuentas" dijo con una sonrisa boba.

"awww mi amigo está enamorado" dije para fastidiarlo.

"P-Por supuesto que no, es muy pronto…" dijo el justo cuando detuvo el auto frente a una gran mansión, blaine venia saliendo de ella con su peculiar atuendo y su siempre sonrisa encantadora, me Salí del auto y lo salude para luego sentarme atrás, el se sentó en el asiento copiloto y le dio una sonrisa a kurt.

"Pensé que no vendrías realmente" me dijo Blaine después que kurt arranco.

"No puedo rechazar una invitación a bailar" le respondí.

"Estas hermosa" me dijo, me sonroje "donde está tu antifaz?" lo saque de mi cartera y se lo mostré "Esta espectacular, sin dudad alguna entraras allí robándotelas miradas" me dijo haciendo a mi ego subir por las nubes, sabía que el negro me hacía ver muy sexy, pero las palabras de Blaine me hacen sentir bastante alagada.

Después de casi media hora de viaje por fin llegamos a la discoteca, decir que había mucha gente seria quedarme corta, Había mas gente de la que podía caber en ese establecimiento y la fila para entrar se perdía de la vista, me sentí decepcionada, definitivamente no íbamos a poder entrar…

"Apresúrate britt" me dijo kurt jalándome por el brazo, aparte mi vista de la fila y vi como nos abrían la puerta para entrar, me quede un poco desencajada sin entender, como nos dejaron pasar así como así?

"Mi papa es socio del dueño de esta discoteca" dijo Blaine sonriéndome como si hubiese leído mi mente.

"Por un momento creí que iríamos a otro lado o me devolverían a mi casa" dije riéndome.

"Nada de eso, esta noche vinimos a disfrutar" dijo kurt aplaudiendo con emocion.

"Bien, iré a la barra por un trago, les llevo algo?" pregunte mirándolos.

"Primero debo encontrar a mi amiga, estaremos en el área VIP de acuerdo?" dijo Blaine tomando de la mano a kurt que sonrió encantado.

"Está bien, yo los buscare" les dije, me coloque mi antifaz para luego voltearme y empezar mi travesía a la barra, chocar con cuerpos sudorosos no es precisamente algo que me agrade, excepto si es el de una chica sexy, por ejemplo la peli roja que me está mirando mientras baila muy atrevidamente, o la rubia que me acaba de acaba de guiñar un ojo… bien brittany, es hora de enfocarse. Por fin llegue a la barra y me senté en el único asiento vacío, digamos que quede en el medio de dos parejas de gays que no podían mantener sus manos fuera de ellos, me mordí el labio con un poco de incomodidad, realmente tenían que hacer este tipo de espectáculos a vista de todos?

"Preciosa, trata de no hacer eso con tu labio, no sabes los efectos que estas causando a media población lesbiana que se encuentra aquí" me dijo la bartender apoyándose en la barra mirándome con una sonrisa lasciva, la mire dispersando mis pensamientos y luego a mi alrededor, y si, por lo menos media docena de chicas tenían sus ojos puestos en mí, me sonroje al instante "Owww eres como un cordero adorable en frente de un montón de lobas hambrientas"

"D-Dame un trago de vodka por favor" tartamudee con un poco de temor, la batender me guiño un ojo y se giro, me quede mirando fijamente como preparaba el trago y tratando de ignorar todas las miradas que quemaban mi espalda, ya habia ido a un par de veces a discotecas de ambiente, pero jamás una en new york y la diferencia la podía notar claramente.

"Aquí tienes hermosa" me dijo la batender con una sonrisa, ella no era hermosa, pero era algo guapa, solo que era un poco masculina para mis gustos, sin embargo le devolví la sonrisa "Ahora, siento que he visto el cielo" dijo ella con un suspiro, me volví a sonrojar.

"cuanto te debo?" le pregunte.

"Yo estoy en deuda contigo, me has alegrado la noche con tan impresionante belleza" dijo ella tomando mi mano y plantando un beso en ella "Yo invito, si estas aburrida por favor vuelve aquí y hazme afortunada con tu presencia" dijo ella.

"Bien, eso sí es un discurso" dijo el chico a mi lado que estaba casi teniendo sexo con su amigo "Cariño, vete ahora o puede que mañana amanezcas en la cama de una desconocida" dijo riéndose.

"Mi nombre es Hiro" dijo la batender "Ahora ya no será la cama de una desconocida" okey, ahora si me asusto, con una sonrisa y un saludo con la mano me aleje caminando rápidamente en busca de los chicos, al otro lado de la pista de baile estaba una escalera que daba al segundo nivel, claramente era el área VIP, logre abrirme camino hacia allí, le dije a los dos vigilantes que venía con Blaine e inmediatamente me dejaron subir, cuando vi a los chicos se me escapo un suspiro de alivio.

"Que te paso britt?" me pregunto kurt frunciendo el ceño "Pareces… nerviosa?" solté un bufido.

"Nerviosa? Las lesbianas de New york me aterran, joder!" exclame sentándome, los chicos soltaron la risa.

"Oh britt, es que San francisco y new york son antónimos, la gente de allá es mas reservada que los locos y aventureros de la espectacular New york" dijo Blaine riéndose.

"Oye por cierto, con ese antifaz no te reconocí" dijo kurt entrecerrando los ojos "las plumas te tapan casi la mitad del rostro, solo es visible tus ojos, nariz y boca, y con el cabello recogido de lado te da un toque demasiado elegante, misterioso y sensual"

"No lo habías notado?" pregunto Blaine.

"Creo que estaba más pendiente de otra persona que de mi vestimenta" dije irónica, kurt se sonrojo y yo me eche a reír "Que paso con tu amiga?" le pregunte a blaine para cambiar el tema y no avergonzar mas a mi amigo.

"Oh, no lo sé dijo que iba a buscar con quien bailar, le dije que tenía una amiga bailarina pero no quiso esperar" dijo el encogiéndose de hombros "Por cierto, vino tan sensual como tú, tiene un vestido rojo de muerte descubierto en la espalda, probablemente este causando peleas entre las chicas en su nombre" dijo echándose a reír.

"Yo no la he visto tampoco, primero fui al baño y cuando subí ella no estaba" dijo kurt encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, yo tengo algo de miedo de bajar, hay una cantidad de lobas que me están arrancando la ropa con la mirada" dije mirando a los lados.

"Britt, disfruta ser el centro de atención, ellas no harán nada sin tu permiso… solo no te emborraches" dijo Blaine con unas sonrisa.

"Bien, iré a bailar porque mi cuerpo me está pidiendo movimientos" dije levantándome.

"Esa es mi amiga" dijo kurt golpeándome una nalga, negué con la cabeza y baje la escalera, justo en ese momento una canción de kesha empezó a sonar, mire a mis lados buscando a alguien con quien bailar, vi a la peliroja sensual y a la rubia, estaba decidiendo con quien bailar hasta que una chica de piel morena, cabello negro suelto ondulado a la perfección con un vestido rojo matador, llamo mi atención, me quede paralizada, intente ver su rostro pero su elegante antifaz negro lo tapaba además de las luces intermitentes que no me dejaban ver muy bien. Observe fijamente sus movimientos, no era una bailarina experta, pero definitivamente sabia moverse…

"Tengo mis dudas, sobre si sacarla a bailar a ella o a ti" me dijo una voz interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y haciéndome despegar la mirada de la sensual morena, allí estaba, la hermosa peliroja mirándome con una sonrisa coqueta "Ella ha rechazado a todas las chicas que se le han acercado, pero tengo seguridad de que mi invitación si la aceptara, y si no lo hace… bueno, será un duro golpe para mi ego" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, la mire divertida.

"Yo la quiero invitar a bailar también" dije cruzándome de brazos con una sonrisa desafiante.

"Si me dice que si, fue un placer mirarte, y Si me dice que no, te invito todos los tragos de esta noche" dijo ella.

"Mi oferta es la misma" dije yo guiñándole un ojo.

"Trato hecho" dijo sonriéndome y caminando hacia la morena, la vi cruzar el mar de personas y llegar hasta ella, toco suavemente su hombro haciendo a la morena voltear, me tense un poco al observarla bien, se parecía un poco a… No, definitivamente no era ella, de todas las personas que me pudiera encontrar en una disco de ambiente, ella sería la última. Me puse la mano en la boca para ocultar mi sonrisa, vi como la morena negaba con la cabeza y luego darle la espalda a la peliroja, esta se quedo boquiabierta y dio media vuelta hacia la barra. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia plantada en mi rostro camine hasta la morena, puse mis manos en su cintura y me acerque a su oreja.

"Me disculpo por mi atrevimiento pero, La que suena, es una de mis canciones favoritas, dame la oportunidad de bailarla contigo y te prometo que después eres libre de apartarme si quieres hacerlo" le susurre tocando su oreja con mis labios, no sé de donde salió tanta confianza, pero simplemente me nació hacer lo que estoy haciendo, la sentí tensarse ante mi toque, por un momento pensé que iba a golpearme pero lo que hizo fue girarse y mirarme a los ojos, mis ojos se agrandaron al ver quién era, santana…

**Espero que les haya gustado :D ya empecé a escribir el otro capitulo así que no tardare mucho en actualizar, déjenme saber que piensan… **

**Pd: no me odien t.t yo l s quiero **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: Volvi, no tarde mucho… espero lo disfruten…**

**Capitulo 5**

"Bien, este tipo de atrevimiento me lo esperaba de cualquier chica de aquí, pero no de alguien que pensaba era tan adorable e… inocente" dijo Santana mirándome con una ceja levantada, sentí mis mejilla calentarse, la solté y di un paso atrás alejándome.

"Que haces aquí?" pregunte bruscamente.

"Te importa?" repregunto ladeando la cabeza con la ceja levantada, me mordí el labio para no replicar con una grosería, yo no quería hablar con ella, ni pelear, no quería nada con ella, cuando me disponía a irme me respondió "Solo estoy divirtiéndome, necesitaba un descanso" dijo ella bajando las defensas.

"Aquí?" pregunte con burla mirando a los lados "No es el tipo de lugar que una homofóbica busca para tomar un descanso o sí?" dije con ironía, ella frunció el ceño.

"Tú qué haces aquí?" me pregunto ignorando mi pregunta anterior, algo que me molesto mas.

"Eso, no es tu problema" dije con una sonrisa falsa "Hasta luego santana" dije volteándome.

"Espera" dijo tomándome por sorpresa al agarrar mi mano y hacerme girar frente a ella "Dijiste que era tu canción preferida y que querías bailarla conmigo" dijo sonriéndome burlonamente.

"Ya no quiero bailar" dije tratándome de soltar pero ella apretó el agarre en mi mano y me tomo por la cintura acercándome "Que haces?" pregunte molesta sin entender su actitud.

"Quiero bailar" dijo simplemente, ella empezó a bailarme, pero yo no quería así que me quede estática, cuando vio que no hacia ningún movimiento se detuvo y me miro con molestia "Ves a todas esas chicas a nuestro alrededor?" pregunto señalando con su dedo, no aparte mi vista de ella "Todas se están muriendo por bailar conmigo, dime si no quieres bailar y voy a buscar a la pelirroja que hace un momento rechacé" dijo ella con seguridad.

"Con la pelirroja?" pregunte frunciendo el ceño, algo dentro de mí se revolvió "Esta bien, bailemos la jodida canción" dije a regañadientes, quiero creer que fueron las ganas de no perder la apuesta con la pelirroja que me hicieron ceder ante santana, porque no creo que realmente tenga celos…

"Excelente" dijo ella con una sonrisa de ganadora, bien, si quería bailar, pues bailaremos, pero lo haremos a mi manera. Puse mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la acerque lo mas que pude a mi cuerpo, ella se sorprendió un poco pero trato de disimularlo mirándome desafiante, su perfume me invadió y por poco perdí el sentido de mis movimientos, sacudí la cabeza y tome su mano poniéndola en mi hombro, el coro de la canción estallo y mis caderas comenzaron a moverse contra las de santana, deslice mi mano lentamente por su espalda descubierta, la sentí estremecerse bajo mi toque lo que hizo que mi boca lograra una espectacular sonrisa.

"Sabes, para ser de música, no te mueves tan mal" dije haciéndola girar para que quedara de espaldas a mí, puse mi mano en su abdomen y seguí bailando, creo que ella misma se dejo llevar y estiro su brazo para poner su mano en la parte trasera de mi cuello, su cuerpo pegado al mío era una extraordinaria sensación que por un momento, me hizo olvidar mi enojo hacia ella. La canción siguió y mi cuerpo se entrelazo con el de santana manteniendo una sincronía increíble, sentía como todas las miradas están posadas en nosotras pero eso no me importo, tener a santana de esta manera conmigo era algo… espera, que estaba haciendo?

"Que pasa?" me pregunto santana cuando la solté bruscamente.

"No puedo hacer esto" dije mirándola sin expresión.

"Hacer qué?" me miro frunciendo el ceño "Bailar conmigo?"

"No, estar cerca de ti" le dije irritada "Yo no soy una pelota de básquet que puedes golpearla contra el piso y luego volverla a poner en tus manos"

"No entiendo muy bien lo quieres decirme" dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

"Me ignoras, me tratas mal, eres una grosera conmigo y luego quieres venir y tratarme como si nada" dije mirándola acusadoramente, ella bajo la mirada mordiéndose el labio, tal vez no era lo que quería transmitir, pero se ve muy sexy mordiéndose esos carnosos labios…

"No han sido días muy buenos…" dijo ella en voz baja mirándome.

"En serio? Y tú crees que los míos son perfectos? No santana, el mundo y los problemas no giran solo alrededor de ti, todos somos humanos que tienen tropiezos, pero no por eso debemos tratar a los demás de la manera en que tu lo haces" dije pasándome una mano por la cara, ella me miro pero no dijo nada más, me gire y camine hacia donde estaban los chicos bailando, Blaine me miro y me sonrió radiante.

"Veo que te encontraste con mi amiga" dijo Blaine cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, abrí la boca sorprendida.

"Espera, Santana era la chica que nos acompañaría?" pregunte tontamente lo obvio, Blaine asintió.

"Santana? Santana lopez? Santana la mas perra de todas lopez?" pregunto kurt confundido.

"No la llames así kurt" dijo Blaine frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno, ella es una perra" replique yo, inmediatamente que lo dije un sabor amargo invadió mi boca, como si decirle de esa manera fuera un crimen que mi cuerpo y mente no aceptaran.

"Que hace ella en un lugar como este?" pregunto kurt alzando una ceja.

"Que tiene de malo?" pregunto Blaine sin entender.

"Ella es la homofóbica numero 1 de Julliard, ella siempre se burla de mi, y de rachel y Quinn, y de todos en realidad" dijo kurt mirándolo como si fuera el más tonto del universo.

"Santana no es homofóbica" dijo Blaine con molestia "Ella es mi mejor amiga sabían? Además ella…"

"Córtalo Blaine, no tienes que defenderme de ellos" dijo Santana llegando de repente e interrumpiendo a Blaine, todos enmudecimos, "Brittany" dijo ella enfocándose en mi "Dame una oportunidad para hablar contigo, quie-"

"No quiero escucharlo" dije cortante mirándola sin expresión "Fue un error venir esta noche, hablaremos luego de acuerdo?" dije mirando a kurt y blaine, sin esperar respuesta di media vuelta y Salí de la discoteca, afuera todavía había un montón de personas con esperanza de entrar, di un profundo suspiro y me frote los brazos para calmar el frio, si, no traje chaqueta. Mire a mis lados para ver si había un taxi por allí, pero no, no había rastro de alguno, saque mi teléfono y llame a una línea, di la dirección y me dijeron que en un momento me iría a buscar un taxi, me cruce de brazos y observe el cielo que, magníficamente estaba llenos de estrellas, sonreí, cuando era pequeña mi hermana y yo nos acostábamos en el césped del patio de mi casa y nos poníamos a mirar las estrellas, eventualmente venían mis padres y se ponían nuevamente a decirnos el nombre de cada una de ellas…

"Siempre tienes que irte así y dejarme con la palabra en la boca?" dijo santana jalándome el brazo y volteándome hacia ella. Perfecto, la poca paz que había sentido unos pocos segundos, se desvaneció.

"Ya no quiero" dije mirándola y luego mirando al cielo.

"Ya no quieres qué?" me pregunto mirándome con profundidad.

"Ya no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo" dije con cansancio.

"Entonces hablemos" dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

"Tampoco quiero hablar contigo porque cada vez que lo hago termina mi día siendo una porquería" dije girándome justamente en el momento que el taxi se paro frente a mi "Hubo un momento en que deseaba que me hablaras así sea para insultarme, pero ese deseo ya no existe, tu lo hiciste desaparecer" dije para luego subirme al taxi que inmediatamente arranco, trate de no pensar en nada, llegue a mi departamento, me quite la ropa y la lance sin cuidado al piso, me acosté en mi cama y caí en un profundo sueño.

El día del lanzamiento del video llego y mi corazón, mente y cuerpo sentían una gran emoción (aunque creo que mi mama estaba más emocionada que yo), A Mike y a mí nos llamaron para avisarnos donde iba a ser la fiesta luego del lanzamiento, Quede con mis amigos de ver el video que iban a transmitir en un canal de tv a las 7pm en la casa de Quinn(que nos había invitado sin un no como respuesta). Debo resaltar que arregle mi relación con mis amigos, me pidieron disculpas y por supuesto los perdone, desde allí he puesto todo mi tiempo y esfuerzo preparando una pieza para el festival de invierno que era en dos semanas. No me he cruzado directamente con santana desde la última vez que nos vimos en la disco, yo lo evito al 100% por supuesto, solo la observo de lejos, me he topado varias veces con mercedes y nos abrazamos y saludamos como siempre, solo que algo cambio, ya mercedes no molesta a Quinn y rachel como solía hacerlo, solo las ignora completamente, por supuesto ellas no se molestan por eso pero igual sigue extrañándoles la situación y piensan que algo peor es lo que planean hacerles, yo por supuesto pienso que están exagerando.

"Hasta para algo tan importante como esto llegas tarde?" se quejo Quinn cuando me abrió la puerta de su casa seguido de eso se giro para que la siguiera a la sala, su casa era muy elegante y hermosa, como ella misma era.

"Lo sientooo" dije haciendo un puchero cuando todos mis amigos me miraron "Se me hizo un poco tarde" dije disculpándome, casi me echo a reír cuando vi que todos rodaron los ojos.

"Quieres una cerveza britt?" me pregunto jake guiñándome un ojo.

"Iug" dijo kurt haciendo un gesto de asco "Es una noche importante, vamos a bebernos una botella shampane que yo traje"

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo rachel, las demás chicas asintieron.

"Como quieran" dijo Mike bufando.

"Cuando se acabe la botella que se que será rápido, beberemos cervezas" dijo jake encogiéndose de hombros, yo sonreí porque era cierto. Charlamos un rato de trivialidades hasta que rachel nos mando a callar.

"Ya es hora" dijo haciendo que todos dirigiéramos nuestras miradas a la tv, fueron cuatro minutos y medio del video la mitad de las tomas eran los chicos cantando y la otra mitad fue mostrando a los bailarines, estaba fascinada porque nuestro trabajo lo hicieron tan pulcro y perfecto, la emoción no me cabía en el pecho.

"Wohh" dijo Mike cuando finalizo el video.

"Estoy tan enamorada de ti" dijo tina llorando y besándolo con pasión.

"Seguimos aquí" se quejo kurt, yo solo me eche a reír con los ojos un poco humedecidos, estaba bastante emocionada.

"Ese fue un maravilloso trabajo" me dijo Quinn sonriéndome radiante para luego abrazarme "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti B"

"Se dan cuenta que aquí empieza su carrera como coreógrafos profesionales" dijo rachel aplaudiendo.

"No exageres" dije rodando los ojos.

"Britt, rachel tiene razón" dijo Blaine "Este es un trabajo que muchas personas verán, no te sorprendas cuando los llamen para otro trabajo como este, o quizás un trabajo mucho mayor"

"Pero antes de que se vuelvan famosos y ocupados es hora de celebrar y emborracharnos" dijo jake, todos estuvimos de acuerdo, casi media hora después mi mama me llamo casi llorando, y luego sorprendiéndome me llamo cassandra para decirme lo impresionada que estaba y que no pudo estar más acertada en darnos a Mike y a mi ese trabajo, pero lo extraño de la noche fue un msj de un número desconocido que decía "_En el misterio de la noche he de mandarte mis felicitaciones, te las mereces aunque de mi estoy segura no las quieras recibir"_ fruncí el ceño al leer eso, pero no le di la menor importancia. La cervezas se acabaron pero las ganas de celebrar aun estaban encendidas así que decidimos ir a la fiesta que nos habían invitado, le pregunte a nuestro jefe si podíamos llevar unos amigos y nos dijo que no tenia inconvenientes, así que encendimos los autos y nos fuimos a disfrutar de lo que sería una muy buena noche, con unos amigos como los míos por supuesto todo siempre es genial.

Después de pasar en cama dos días con la madre de las resacas, fui a caminar un rato a mi lugar favorito, central park, , aunque luego de llegar me arrepentí, todo estaba cubierto de nieve como era de esperarse en esta época del año, estaba perfectamente abrigada pero la nieve y el intenso frio no era algo a lo que realmente estaba acostumbrada, pero ya estaba aquí y no pensaba regresar tan pronto a mi casa, decidí no ir al pequeño estanque porque supuse que mis patitos ya no estarían allí, así que simplemente camine alrededor, dedique sonrisas a los niños que pasaban y me miraban extrañados, probablemente era por mi sueter que tenía la cara de un lindo pandita, mi sueter preferido por cierto, un par de perritos me besaron con euforia lo cual fue increíble porque realmente los amo.

Me detuve a un lado y me quede observando la nieve que de vez en cuando caía de los arboles a montones cuando un pájaro o la brisa movía las ramas. Mentalmente repase mi pieza de baile para el festival de invierno, era simple pero a mi encantaba que así fuera, en 5 días era la presentación del festival y, particularmente yo estaba muy emocionada por ver a mis amigos bailar algo creado por ellos, quería ver a Quinn y jake siendo ellos mismo y no repitiendo rutinas de los profesores, me moría de ganas de escuchar cantar a las chicas, a kurt, Blaine y mercedes ya que nunca los había escuchado cantar jamás…

"Santana?" pregunte en voz alta de repente haciendo a mis pensamiento frenar. Ella estaba allí sola a unos treinta metros de mi, tenía un sueter y un pantalón blanco (que muy poco la abrigada por cierto) que si no fuera por su color de piel y cabello se podía camuflajear con el blanco de la nieve a su alrededor, estaba sentada en un banco con las piernas recogidas rodeadas por sus brazos donde escondía su rostro a medias, se veía como si estuviera, llorando? La mire con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de descifrar que le pasaba, me mordí el labio sin saber qué hacer, si debía ir y preguntarle algo o simplemente ignorarla e irme como si no la hubiese visto. Como si escuchara el dilema de mi cabeza y supongo que sintiendo la intensidad de mi mirada posada en ella, santana alzo un poco el rostro y conecto su mirada con la mía, nos miramos largos segundos haciéndome decidir que si debía ir a hablar con ella, cuando iba a dar un paso para caminar hacia ella, alguien toco suavemente mi brazo, me gire y me encontré con un par de ojos hermosos color miel que se me hicieron muy conocidos, solo que no recuerdo de donde, sintiendo mi duda, ella me respondió.

"Soy Sasha, la chica de la heladería, me recuerdas?" dijo ella con una sonrisa suave, justo allí mi cerebro hizo clip y la recordó, una sonrisa empezó a formarse en mis labios.

"Ey si, lo siento estaba un poco metida en mis pensamientos" conteste alegremente, realmente es una chica muy linda.

"Así pude notar, te llame un par de veces pero no me escuchaste" dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, yo me pase a mano por la cara un poco apenada "Como has estado? Que estás haciendo por aquí con tanto frio que hace?"

"Pues estoy mucho mejor que aquella vez" le dije guiñándole un ojo para luego encogerme de hombros "Vine a caminar para distraerme un rato, no pensé que iba a estar haciendo tanto frio" dije arrugando la nariz.

"Estas épocas son muy friolentas como para salir a caminar, creo que a mí solo me gusta este frio terrible" dijo con los ojos brillantes mirando alrededor "Bueno, a mika también le gusta" dijo ella agachándose, fue allí que pude notar una pequeña nube blanca de cuatro patas.

"Owwww, pero que cosita mas adorable" dije emocionada agachándome junto a Sasha, la pequeña perrita(Mika) me lamio los dedos cuando le acaricie la oreja, Sasha se echo a reír.

"Ohh, creo que la acabas de enamorar" me dijo ella riéndose, yo la mire confundida "Ese es su punto débil, si le acaricias las orejas a mika, ya tienes a mika rendida a tus pies" me eche a reír cuando vi a mika frotar su cabeza contra mi mano.

"Parece un copito de nieve" dije mirando su lindo pelaje suave y blanco… blanco…?

Me levante de golpe haciendo que Sasha me mirara confundida y haciendo que mika retrocediera por el pequeño susto, mire hacia el banco y luego a los alrededores, pero no, ya no había rastro de santana, se esfumo y no me di cuenta.

"Estas bien?" me pregunto Sasha, yo seguí mirando intentando encontrarla, pero fui inútil, ya se había ido, me gire hacia Sasha y le di una sonrisa forzada.

"Sí, claro, no pasa nada" dije tratando de sonar convincente, ella me miro dudosa pero luego asintió.

"Está bien, que tal si vamos por una taza de chocolate o café?" me pregunto ella animada, abrí la boca y luego la cerré de nuevo sin saber que contestar, medite unos segundos.

"No puedo… tengo que ir a ensayar mi pieza de baila" me excuse.

"Vaya, una bailarina" dijo ella sonriendo "Esta bien, no hay problema, pero en otra ocasión se podrá?" me pregunto.

"Por supuesto que sí" le respondí con seguridad, luego de unos segundos de mirarnos saque mi teléfono y se lo di "anota tu numero para luego llamarte"

"Bien, pero anota el tuyo también" dijo ella entregándome su teléfono, intercambiamos números y luego nos despedimos. Sasha y yo tomamos caminos contrarios, camine hasta la calle intentando visualizar el auto de santana…

"Te encontré" dije en voz alta cuando la vi caminar despacio al auto y luego abrir la puerta, volvió a salir y limpio las luces delanteras que estaban cubiertas de nieve, aproveche esa oportunidad y corrí hacia el auto, justo cuando ella termino su tarea y se subió al auto, yo abrí la puerta del copiloto y con rapidez me metí y la cerré con un fuerte impacto que hizo a santana gritar espantada "Esta bien, soy solo yo" dije subiendo las manos luego de esquivar afortunadamente un golpe dirigido a mi rostro.

"QUE DEMONIOS HACES BRITTANY" grito todavía aterrada con una mano en el corazón "Quieres matarme?" dijo bajando la voz y cerrando los ojos.

"No… lo siento, no quería asustarte" dije suspirando ya calmada "No debí entrar así" dije totalmente avergonzada y sintiéndome como una tonta, ella dejo escapar un risa irónica y apoyo la frente contra el volante, espere unos segundos en silencio y luego hable "Ya estas mejor?"

"Te refieres a que si mi ritmo cardiaco mejoro luego de que casi me da un infarto por tu culpa?" me pregunto sarcásticamente sin levantar su rostro del volante, la mire frunciendo el ceño.

"No, no me refiero a eso" le respondí, ella levanto el rostro para mirarme con una ceja levantada, allí pude notar lo hinchado de sus ojos.

"Entonces a qué?" me pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"Te vi en el parque sentada, parecía como si estuvieras… llorando" dije sintiendo como si estuviera cruzando una línea al preocuparme por ella.

"Ah sí?" pregunto sin expresión.

"Si, te iba a hablar pero…"

"Pero estabas ocupada, si, lo pude notar" dijo ella secamente encendiendo el auto.

"No me respondiste" dije tratando de no perder la paciencia.

"No es de tu incumbencia realmente" dijo ella cortante, luego me miro sin expresión "Necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?"

"Porque eres tan malditamente bipolar?" pregunte con rabia.

"Yo? No fuiste tú la que me dijiste que no querías hablar conmigo porque tu día terminaba siendo una porquería cada vez que pasaba" replico también molesta.

"Hoy es una prueba de que mi teoría es cierta" dije yo negando con la cabeza.

"Entonces porque viniste? Te hubieses quedado feliz con tu amiguita" escupió ella, me pareció que se arrepintió de haberlo dicho pero no tanto como para retractarse.

"A que viene eso?" pregunte desencajada.

"A nada" dijo esquivando mi mirada "Si no necesitas que te lleve a algún lado por favor bájate de mi auto, tengo cosas que hacer"

"Esto me pasa por preocuparme por alguien como tú" dije yo abriendo la puerta, voltee a mirarla, ella también me estaba mirando "Acabo de rectificar que tu eres una gran idiota, pero tranquila, te aseguro que no tan grande como es mi nivel de idiotez" cerré la puerta con fuerza y me aleje del auto furiosa con un revoltijo extraño en mi mente y estomago, como siempre, mil y un gracias, Santana.

**Yayyy espero que les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar muy pronto pronto, déjenme saber que piensan, sus opiniones me importan :D abrazos psicológicos :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: Holaa, lo siento por tardarme, juro que hago lo posible por actualizar rápido, pero el trabajo me tiene exhausta, sin más excusas que darles, disfruten el capitulo…**

**Capitulo 6**

Bien, debo decir que estos días han sido terriblemente extraños, ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que vi a santana,( no es que desee verla por supuesto… de acuerdo, sé que no engaño a nadie) no la he visto por los pasillos ni tampoco con mercedes, he querido preguntarle a Blaine si sabe algo sobre ella pero sé que no debo hacerlo, no puedo ser tan bipolar como lo es ella, pidiéndole que se aleje de mi y luego preguntando sobre su paradero, pero de alguna manera… la extraño. Aun sigo pensando en ese día que la vi en el parque, cuando estaba llorando, no me gusto verla así, un instinto protector hacia ella despertó en mí, me hizo sentir con el deber de hacerla sonreír a través de las lagrimas... pero luego viene ella y me trata de la manera en que lo hizo, ya sé que es su manera de protegerse, pero no debe de hacerlo con alguien que quiere ayudarle. Y es por eso que me tiene la cabeza echa un desastre, porque sé que tengo que alejarme de ella, pero de alguna manera siento que es algo imposible, es como si mi mente desechara la idea con tan solo pensarla, no sé qué me pasa porque es algo nuevo para mí, jamás me he… enamorado de nadie nunca antes en mi vida, así que no se si esto que siento por santana es realmente eso, amor, o si simplemente es curiosidad por lo misteriosa que es ella…

Hoy es el festival de invierno, y estoy entre nerviosa y excitada, me he preparado tanto como mi cansado cuerpo me lo ha permitido, mi madre y mi padre vinieron aquí a verme, mi hermana intento pedir permiso en su trabajo pero no se lo concedieron, me entristeció pero sé que lo intento, además prometió venir en navidad y me dijo que me tenía una gran sorpresa, desde que me dijo eso una gran curiosidad despertó en mi, mi mama y mi papa no saben nada acerca de eso, así que están a la expectativa igual que yo.

"Hija, ya estas lista?" pregunto mi mama tocando la puerta del baño, me mire en el espejo examinando mi atuendo de bailarina y sonreí con un asentimiento de cabeza, luego abrí la puerta, mi mama dejo escapar una exhalación "Nena… estas muy hermosa" dijo con ojos llorosos, yo le sonreí y la tome de la mano dándole un suave apretón.

"Tan hermosa como es su madre" dijo mi papa asomándose por la puerta, yo le sonreí con timidez "Estamos muy orgullosos de que estés aquí cariño, no hay nada más satisfactorio para unos padres que ver a su hijo realizando sus sueños, y eso que apenas es el comienzo"

"Gracias a los dos" les dije llorosa abrazándolos con fuerza, me encantaba tenerlos aquí este día, hacia muchos meses que no los veía y ya los extrañaba demasiado, nunca nadie puede llenar el vacío que deja la ausencia de la familia… mi familia es lo más importante que tengo y eso no cambiara nunca, así sea la bailarina más famosa del mundo.

"Está bien, ya vámonos, que quiero verte bailar en las nubes" dijo él, yo le sonreí con nostalgia. Mi papa me dijo una vez, que cuando yo tenía 5 años le dije que cada vez que bailaba, yo sentía que estaba bailando sobre las nubes, yo no lo recuerdo, pero si sé que eso es realmente lo que siento cada vez que mi cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de un compas, me siento en el cielo, moviéndome con el aire, a veces siento que mis pies no están tocando realmente el piso, es una sensación increíble que solo un bailarín puede sentirla.

El trayecto hacia la academia se me hizo extremadamente corto, en un parpadeo ya estaba fuera del auto y caminando hacia una emocionada Quinn y una ególatra rachel.

"Del 1 al 10 que tan nerviosa estas?" Me pregunto Quinn cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

"11" respondí con un suspiro, Quinn me sonrió nerviosa y me guiño el ojo.

"Porque están tan nerviosas?" pregunto rachel retocándose el maquillaje con indiferencia.

"Porque tu no lo estás?" pregunte rodando los ojos por su gran seguridad.

"Debería?" pregunto mirándome extrañada, Quinn bufo.

"No le creas mucho B, a mi si me confesó que estaba nerviosa" dijo Quinn mirando de reojo a rachel que frunció el entrecejo.

"No es ni un 5% de lo nerviosa que están ustedes" dijo ella cruzándose de brazos "Yo he estado en un escenario desde los 4 años de edad, no me da miedo, solo me da seguridad y me hace sentir como en casa" es mi amiga, pero a veces su seguridad es tan irritante que provoca golpearla, por suerte Quinn cambio el tema.

"Que paso con tu hermana?" me pregunto.

"No le dieron el permiso en el trabajo, supongo que es porque el festival cayo un miércoles…" dije suspirando "De todos modos vendrá en navidad" dije sonriendo más animada.

"Mi hermana también vendrá, conoceré a mi primera sobrina" dijo ella emocionada.

"La tía Quinny" dije riéndome "Ya veo que serás de esas tías consentidoras"

"Oh no tienes ni idea" dijo ella riéndose.

"Señoritas, que hace aquí? Ya deberían estar calentando, las presentaciones comienzan en 15 minutos y la facultad de danza es la primera en presentarse" dijo una voz, Quinn y yo giramos para ver quién era, Isabelle Wrigth nos miraba severamente con los brazos cruzados.

"Profesora, disculpe nos distrajimos hablando" se disculpo Quinn sonrojada.

"Está bien, pero será mejor que se vayan ya a prepararse" dijo ella, Quinn se giro y tomo la mano de rachel para luego irse, cuando iba a seguirlas Isabelle me llamo, yo gire a mirarla con una mirada interrogante "Todos los profesores me han dicho muy buenas cosas sobre ti brittany, pero hoy es el momento para que muestres tu talento, hoy es el comienzo y quiero que bailes con el corazón, en 4 años vas a presentar tu última pieza en esta academia, así que comienza desde hoy impresionándolos a todos, incluso a mi" dijo ella sonriéndome.

"Prometo que hare mi mayor esfuerzo, muchas gracias" dije con una gran sonrisa, le di un abrazo y me gire a los bastidores para calentar con los chicos.

No hay nada más grandioso que un sentimiento compartido, vi a todos mis amigos bailar con gran destreza y dedicación, todas sus expresiones me hicieron rectificar que no hay nada como sentir esa emoción desbordante cuando bailamos una pieza, todos lo hicieron tan diferente pero a la vez tan parecidos, pero es simplemente por eso, porque el baile es algo que de alguna manera nos une y nos hace sentir que de alguna manera estamos conectados. Pasaron todos mis compañeros y de último lugar fui yo, supuse que isabelle tuvo algo que ver con eso, pero no importo, de primera o ultima hubiese sido igual, vi a mis padres mirarme con una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara, vi a Mike y jake silbar con fuerza mientras me lanzaban besos y vi a las chicas aplaudir como locas incluso mercedes, pero a la única persona que no vi fue a ella… a santana, algo en mi se removió al no verla aquí mirar mi presentación, pero no podía hacer nada, así que simplemente me trague el nudo en la garganta y baje del escenario a reunirme con todos que me esperaban para abrazarme.

"Britt eso fue tan Wohh" dijo rachel sonriéndome para luego abrazarme.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti preciosa" dijo Quinn abrazándome con fuerza.

"Al igual que yo de ti" dije correspondiendo su abrazo.

"Bien ya debo irme, es el turno de música" dijo rachel, planto un beso en mi mejilla y luego un beso en los labios de Quinn "Te amo nena".

"También te amo hermosa, mucha suerte" dijo Quinn, rachel le lanzo un beso y luego desapareció por el pasillo, Quinn y yo fuimos a sentarnos, uno a uno fueron pasando los chicos de música, primero vimos a kurt, luego a Blaine, tina, marley y mercedes "La odio" dijo Quinn cuando mercedes termino su canción.

"Que voz tan explosiva" dije yo aplaudiendo sorprendida, no tenía ni idea del talento que ella tenía.

"Es negra" dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros

"Eso fue muy racista Quinn" dije mirándola molesta, ella rodo los ojos.

"Bien una negra con mucho talento aunque odie admitirlo" dijo con un bufido.

"Sigues siendo racista, pero al menos lo admites…"

"Es hora de recibir a otro de nuestros grandes talentos" dijo el profesor de música "por favor un aplauso para la señorita rachel berry" Quinn me tomo la mano con fuerza cuando rachel salió al escenario.

"Aquí viene mi nena" dijo con una sonrisa tonta "estoy tan enamorada" dijo con un suspiro.

"Eso si es una nueva noticia" dije yo bromeando.

"Cállate" dijo ella para luego ignorarme y centrarse en su novia. Rachel es una de las mas egocéntricas chicas que existen en este mundo, pero ella es de las pocas que tienen ese talento verdadero por el cual pueden presumir, realmente me dejo boquiabierta su hermosa voz, sacando sus exageradas expresiones faciales rachel es una magnifica cantante que sin duda llegara muy lejos. Después que Quinn y el resto del público se calmara el profesor de música volvio al escenario, dijo algunas palabras que casi no preste atención, solo estaba pensando en que santana no se había presentado hoy tampoco, no la había visto en los pasillos, ni había escuchado hablar de ella… como si hubiesen escuchado mis pensamientos, el profesor la anuncio, haciendo a mi corazón saltar de emoción.

"Pensé que no venia" dijo Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

"Eh?" pregunte sin voltear mi rostro esperando que saliera.

"Rachel me dijo que no la había visto, parece que llego de un minuto a otro" dijo ella, pero ya no la seguí escuchando, todo quedo en silencio cuando la vi entrar lentamente al escenario, estaba demasiado hermosa, imposiblemente hermosa, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando ella miro a todos lados buscando algo, o a alguien, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que me estaba buscando a mí, porque cuando nuestras miradas chocaron se detuvo en seco en medio del escenario, vi el destello de una sonrisa y luego siguió caminado hasta el piano donde se sentó, vi sus manos acariciar las teclas, luego acomodo el micrófono y suspiro.

_Regrets collect like old friends  
>Here to relive your darkest moments<br>I can see no way, I can see no way  
>And all of the ghouls come out to play <em>

Contuve la respiración al escuchar detenidamente la letra de esa canción, la reconocí, sabía lo que decía, mi pecho se contrajo al ver la expresión en el rostro de Santana.__

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
>But I like to keep some things to myself<br>I like to keep my issues strong  
>It's always darkest before the dawn<em>

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
>I can never leave the past behind<br>I can see no way, I can see no way  
>I'm always dragging that horse around<em>

_And our love is pastured such a mournful sound  
>Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground<br>So I like to keep my issues strong  
>But it's always darkest before the dawn<em>

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out Oh Woah!  
>Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out Oh Woah!<em>

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake it Off_

Juro que verla con lágrimas en los ojos y cantando esa canción proyectando con fuerza cada palabra que decía hizo que mi Corazón se arrugara a tal grado que estuve a punto de correr hacia el escenario y abrazarla con fuerza.__

_I am done with my graceless heart  
>So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart<br>Cause I like to keep my issues strong  
>It's always darkest before the dawn<em>

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out Oh Woah!  
>Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out Oh Woah!<em>

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake it Off_

_And given half the chance would I take any of it back  
>It's a final mess but it's left me so empty<br>It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Oh Woah! Oh Woah!_

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
>So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road<br>And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
>It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat<br>Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
>Looking for heaven, found the devil in me<br>But what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out Oh Woah!  
>Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out Oh Woah!<em>

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake it Off_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out Oh Woah!  
>Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out Oh Woah!<em>

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake it Off_

jugó el ultimo compas de la canción y todo quedo en silencio durante algunos segundos, luego todo el auditorio estallo en aplausos, yo me quede mirándola sin respirar ni moverme, luego reaccione y me levante a aplaudirle, ella se levanto y dio una pequeña reverencia, luego me miro y salió del escenario, el profesor volvió a entrar y tomo la palabra, no supe que fue lo que dijo porque Salí disparada fuera del auditorio, escuche a Quinn llamarme pero la ignore completamente, corrí hacia los bastidores donde debían estar todos los de música, pero no la vi, Rachel se me acerco.

"Britt que hac-"

"ahora no" la corte para luego girarme y correr hacia los pasillos, mire en casi todos los salones y en el baño, cuando me dirigía hacia la salida escuche un suave sonido de piano venir desde…

"Claro, el salón de música por supuesto" dije en voz alta, corrí hacia allí, el salón estaba a oscuras pero podía distinguir una silueta femenina sentada frente al piano golpear las teclas con delicadeza, abrí la puerta y entre, el sonido del piano se detuvo.

"Haz estado magnifica" dije yo caminando hacia ella, no respondió ni tampoco volteo a mirarme "pensé que no vendrías" .

"No iba a hacerlo" dijo con voz áspera como si estuviese… llorando.

"porque?" pregunte sentándome a un metro de distancia de ella.

"porque no quería verte" dijo en voz baja, y fue cuando sentí que muchas agujas se introducían en mi corazón, me mordí el labio con fuerza.

"A que viniste entonces" pregunte con un leve temblor en mi voz.

"A verte bailar" dijo ella, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sus respuestas eran confusas.

"Lastima, llegaste tarde…" dije tratando de que no se notara el dolor en mi voz.

"No lo hice, llegue justo en el momento en el que tu cuerpo abrazaba la música y el aire, llegue y te vi, y créeme que verte bailar fue tan hermoso y doloroso que mi mente no sabía qué hacer. No llegue tarde…" dijo ella mirándome por fin y comprobé que si estaba llorando, pero no le di tanta importancia a eso, sino al hecho de que…

"tienes la capacidad de romperme el corazón y luego volver a unir los pedazos, me estas volviendo loca" dije acercándome y tomando su mano.

"te pareces tanto…" susurro para ella misma, fruncí el ceño confundida "Tu me estas volviendo loca a mi" dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos "Intento mantener la cordura y alejarme, pero me es imposible, me es imposible no pensarte" ella apretó mi mano y se sentó a mi lado "Tienes tanto poder en mi que es posible que puedas destruirme"

"No te entiendo" susurro "no te entiendo santana"

"Así es mejor" susurro poniendo su mano en mi mejilla.

"No me eches fuera" dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya.

"No creo tener la fuerza para hacerlo" dijo ella mirándome con intensidad "Tu puedes hacer conmigo dos cosas, o sanarme o… destruirme" dijo mirando al piso, yo gire su rostro suavemente con mi mano para que me mirara.

"La segunda opción nunca ha pasado ni pasara por mi mente" dije acercando su rostro y uniendo por fin mis labios con los suyos, los labios de santana tenían una mezcla entre chocolate y el amargo del cigarro, me encantaron y me estaban haciendo perder la cordura, de un momento a otro sentí a santana sentarse rápidamente a horcadas en mis piernas, la abrace y ella deslizo sus manos por mi cabello intensificando el beso, por desgracia mis pulmones se estaban quedando sin aire y tuve que cortar el beso, uní mi frente con la suya respirando con dificultad "no sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado esto" dije, sentí su sonrisa en mi mejilla.

"Yo no quería hacerlo" dijo ella en un susurro.

"Porque no? A que le temes?" pregunte.

"A que no haya vuelta atrás" dijo ella negando con la cabeza suavemente "No quiero envolverte en mi retorcido mundo"

"No tienes porque preocuparte por mi" dije yo tomando su mano.

"Debo hacerlo" dijo en un suspiro.

"Te volverás a alejar de mi?" pregunte mordiéndome el labio, ella rozo sus dedos sobre mis labios para que los soltara.

"Que vas a hacer esta noche?" me pregunto evadiendo mi pregunta, luego me di cuenta que gracias a eso recordé que yo había venido con mis padres y seguramente me han de estar buscando, creo que santana noto mi preocupación por que me alzo una ceja interrogante.

"Quede en cenar con mis padres y mis amigos" dije sintiéndome culpable por alguna razón "Quieres venir?" pregunte cruzando los dedos para que me dijera que sí.

"No britt, está bien, ve con tus padres" dijo ella levantándose de mis piernas, sentí un vacio dentro de mi cuando perdí su cercanía.

"Pero, qué vas a hacer tu?" pregunte levándome, ella se encogió de hombros "No harás nada con tu familia?"

"Ja, por supuesto" dijo con sarcasmo, "Probablemente haga algo con mercedes"

"Estas segura? En serio puedes venir co-"

"No te preocupes" dijo ella cortándome, luego tomo su cartera.

"Te vas?" pregunte lo obvio, ella asintió luego saco un rosa de color azul rey de su cartera y me la tendió, yo la tome totalmente sorprendida.

"Como tus ojos" dijo ella, se acerco y planto un beso en mi mejilla, luego salió del salón dejándome sola en la oscuridad.

"Brittany dónde estabas? Nos tenias preocupados" dijo mi mama cuando me acerque hacia ellos con la mirada un poco perdida, mis pensamientos estaban hechos un desastre.

"Lo siento, estaba hablando con una amiga…" dije excusándome, Quinn me dio una mirada escéptica, la ignore porque sabía que me iba a interrogar y justo ahora no tenía ganas de responder su gran cuestionario.

"Está bien, ya vámonos que tenemos una reservación esperando" dijo mi papa, todos asentimos y nos dirigimos a la salida. La cena transcurrió de manera ordinaria, mis padres charlaron animadamente con mis amigos, yo puse todo mi esfuerzo en participar de vez en cuando en alguna de las conversaciones todo bajo la mirada cautelosa de Quinn y rachel. La cena termino y todos se despidieron para luego irse a sus casas, ya en dos días era navidad y no nos veríamos si no hasta luego de año nuevo porque la mayoría se iría de viaje a excepción de Quinn y rachel que se quedaban en new york, mis padres me dejaron en mi departamento y luego se fueron al hotel donde se estaban hospedando. Cuando llegue a mi departamento caí directo en la cama, estaba tan cansada pero estaba segura de que mi mente no me iba a dar la oportunidad de descansar, me quite la ropa que tenia y me quede en ropa interior y un top solamente, cuando estaba en el baño lavándome la cara, alguien toco mi puerta.

"pero si son las 11 de la noche" dije en voz alta sorprendida, ignorando que estaba en ropa interior fui a abrir la puerta, me encontré con la última persona que esperaba esa noche.

"Le abres la puerta a todo el mundo llevando apenas una prenda de ropa?" me pregunto santana observando mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse con fuerza.

"Q-que haces aquí?" pregunte nerviosa, ella me alzo una ceja.

"Estaba por aquí cerca y quise venir a ver si habías llegado" dijo ella dándole un sorbo a la botella de tequila que tenía en la mano (la cual no había notado antes), estaba prácticamente vacía.

"Estas ebria?" pregunte mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Importa?" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"pensé que estarías con mercedes" dije mirándola con cautela.

"estuve un rato con ella pero luego se tuvo que ir" dijo volviendo a beber un largo sorbo, esta vez cerró los ojos y meneo la cabeza.

"Que estuviste haciendo después?"

"Dar vueltas en el auto. Oye me vas a invitar a pasar o me dejaras aquí afuera? Tengo frio" dijo soltando un bufido, y como si fuera una señal una ráfaga de viento helado arropo todo mi cuerpo poniéndome la piel de gallina "lindo" dijo santana mirándome con una sonrisa y luego entrando, cerré la puerta y respire hondo, "Como te fue en la cena?" pregunto acostándose en mi cama casualmente.

"estuvo bien" dije sentándome en el mueble.

"Yo no muerdo" dijo ella guiñándome un ojo, me sonroje "perfección" dijo ella sonriéndome.

"tu canción fue muy emotiva" dije para cambiar el tema, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

"Sentí cada palabra" dijo tomándose lo último que quedaba en la botella.

"Oye calma el pico" dije quitándole la botella vacía, ella se echo a reír "Te lo tomaste tu sola?" ella asintió "Quieres matarte o qué?"

"Algo así" dijo ella, yo me detuve en seco "Pero hace falta más que eso" no supe que decir.

"porque estás aquí?" pregunte.

"Quieres que me vaya?" dijo tratando de levantarse sin ningún éxito.

"No en ese estado" dije caminando hacia la cama.

"Esto no es algo nuevo" dijo ella rindiéndose en mi cama "Tus sabanas huelen muy bien"

"puedes quedarte a dormir" dije yo suspirando.

"solo vine a verte un rato, no tengo porque quedarme"

"No te vas a ir así" dije sentándome a su lado.

"ya he manejado muchas veces de esta manera" dijo bufando.

"y has tenido la suerte de no estrellarte" dije severamente.

"Querrás decir la mala suerte" dijo con burla, ignore el comentario nuevamente.

"te prestare algo mío" dije levantándome, encontré unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta.

"Vas a desvestirme?" pregunto alzándome una ceja, yo rodé los ojos, le quite la camisa y el pantalón ignorando su sonrisa "Épico" dijo desplomándose sobre mi cama.

"avísame si vas a vomitar" dije apagando las luces, por alguna extraña razón me sentía totalmente cómoda teniéndola aquí.

"Yo no vomito, el alcohol está muy costoso como para desperdiciarlo de esa manera" dijo ella haciéndose a un lado para dejarme acostar, yo me reí por su tonto comentario.

"Sera mejor que te duermas" dije yo arropándome y dándole la espalda "Buenas noches san" dije, no me respondió, pero un par de minutos después sentí su brazo abrazarme la cintura y su pecho pegarse a mi espalda, se sentía perfecto, sentí un par de labios besarme la mejilla.

"Buenas noches britt britt" susurro a mi oído, y fue así como mi día loco termino de la manera más inesperada posible, con un olor a almendras, coco y santana inundando mis olfato, si alguien tenía la capacidad de hacer que mi cabeza fuera un desastre y luego hacerla estar en calma, era ella… santana.

**Nota: bien, espero que les haya gustado, a partir de aquí se acabaron las peleas (es broma). Háganme saber que les pareció realmente valoro sus comentarios, un abrazo, tratare de actualizar pronto.**


End file.
